Lluvia de amaneceres
by Narutinachan
Summary: [Colección de one-shots y drabbles para la actividad "Parece que va a llover" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.] Pueden contener spoiler de los últimos capítulos del manga. / Reto 9. Adiós oscuridad: Quería una nueva vida, y por eso tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía. (Shin-ah)
1. Reto 1: Horquilla (Hak y Yona)

Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad "Parece que va a llover…" del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos**. Consiste en escribir un fanfic de al menos 100 palabras a partir de una frase inicial.

Cada capítulo será un one-shot o drabble independiente basado en una frase diferente, no esperéis que se trate de una historia continuada. Puede que algunos lleguen a estar interrelacionados en el futuro, pero ya lo especificaré entonces.

Sin nada más que decir por ahora, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La frase inicial de este one-shot es la número 10: "Esperó mucho tiempo para devolvérselo…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reto 1: Horquilla.

Esperó mucho tiempo para devolvérselo, pero ya no podía demorarlo más.

La pequeña caja que contenía esa maldita horquilla le ardía en el bolsillo, apenas podía contener las ganas que tenía de simplemente hacerla pedazos. Pero esa no era una decisión que le correspondiera tomar a él, por eso debía devolvérsela a su propietaria pronto antes de que ya no pudiera reprimir sus oscuras emociones. Sin embargo, entre unas cosas y otras, no había encontrado el momento oportuno de hacerlo…

No. Debía admitir que lo que realmente pasaba era que no conseguía reunir el valor para hacerlo.

En un intento desesperado por deshacerse de esa cosa, le había encargado a Yun que se lo devolviera a la chica ya días atrás, pero finalmente se había arrepentido de ello y le había pedido al muchacho que dejara que fuera él que se lo devolviera a la chica.

Yun le había mirado dudoso, sobre todo después de lo que habían descubierto sobre esa horquilla y los problemas que habían tenido para recuperarla intacta del río, pero finalmente se la había devuelto sin hacer preguntas.

Así que aquí estaba ahora, despierto en medio de la noche aguardando a que Yona terminara con su práctica nocturna de tiro con arco, apretando con la mano la maldita caja agrietada que aún tenía dentro de su bolsillo mientras se esforzaba en reunir toda su determinación.

Ya no podía dejar pasar más oportunidades, tenía que hacerlo ahora. Si volvía a echarse atrás, tendría que reconocer que se había convertido en un cobarde, que había vuelto a perder ante Soo-Won, o al menos ante su recuerdo, y prefería morir antes que hacer eso.

—Hak — escuchó que le llamaba una voz familiar a su lado y el hombre se sobresaltó. Cuando giró la cabeza pudo ver a Yona a su lado que le estaba mirando con una leve expresión de confusión —. ¿Me estabas observando? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? — le preguntó la chica despreocupadamente.

Hak no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, tanto avergonzado como cabreado consigo mismo por haberse metido tanto en sus pensamientos como para bajar la guardia así.

—Solo un poco — la respondió finalmente, apartando la mirada de forma evasiva.

—Ya veo — habló Yona por su parte, dejándolo pasar aunque no parecía muy convencida, para luego añadir —: ¿Querías algo?

—Nada en especial — se apresuró a responderla Hak en medio de su nerviosismo, pero justo después se maldijo internamente.

¿Por qué la volvía a mentir? ¿Acaso no se había determinado a devolverle esa cosa de una vez por todas? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué era tan idiota?

—Hak — le volvió a llamar Yona con un tono demandante, ante el cual al hombre no le quedó más remedio que volver a encararla para encontrarse con los ojos violetas de la chica ardiendo con su ahora habitual determinación —. Sé que hay algo que quieres decirme desde hace un tiempo, así que, ¿por qué no lo sueltas ya y terminamos de una vez con esto?

Hak tuvo el impulso de apresurarse en negarlo, pero se mordió la lengua antes de que alguna escusa saliera por su boca y finalmente dijo:

—¿Tan obvio es? — la preguntó con una sonrisa resignada.

—No tanto — le respondió ella con una leve sonrisa —. Pero, después de tantos años conociéndote, por lo menos he aprendido a percatarme cuando hay algo que te molesta rondándote la cabeza, y últimamente eso siempre parece ocurrir cuando estamos a solas. Así que solo he atado cabos.

Hak sonrió divertido a su pesar, sin saber si realmente se sentía incómodo o feliz por el hecho de que la princesa le conociera cada vez mejor. Pero estaba claro que era ahora o nunca. No iba a presentársele una oportunidad mejor. Así que en vez de decir nada simplemente se sacó la cajita de la discordia del bolsillo y se la tendió a su propietaria.

Yona se quedó mirando la cajita que había quedado frente a ella. Primero parpadeó sorprendida, luego puso una expresión de realización, después una de pesar y finalmente sus rasgos se endurecieron y alzó la mirada para volver a encarar a Hak determinada.

—Así que esto es lo que te estaba molestando — habló Yona a la vez que cogía suavemente la cajita.

Hak puso un leve gesto de contrariedad ante esto, y sintió un rechazo visceral ante la idea de que la joven volviera a estar en posesión de ese infernal objeto. Aunque finalmente resistió el impulso de arrebatárselo nuevamente a la chica para lanzarlo lo más lejos que pudiera, y dejó que ella lo recuperara sin oponer resistencia.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos mientras Yona abría cuidadosamente la maltratada cajita para dejar a la vista su contenido. La horquilla estaba en perfecto estado después de que Yun se encargara de secarla y limpiarla cuidadosamente tras su caída al río. El objeto estaba tan hermoso y brillante como el primer día, como ese fatídico día que Soo-Won se lo regaló.

—¿Cómo la has recuperado? — le preguntó la chica en un susurro a la vez que acariciaba uno de los pétalos artificiales que formaban la horquilla.

El gesto fue tan cariñoso y su mirada tan melancólica que Hak sintió que se le revolvían las tripas. Sin embargo se obligó a mantener la compostura y a responderle con tono y expresión neutros:

—Lili me lo dio la última vez que nos encontramos con ella para que te la devolviera.

—Ya veo — se limitó a decirle Yona escuetamente. Afortunadamente no le preguntó por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en devolvérselo, cosa que el hombre agradeció sinceramente, pero en vez de eso le preguntó —: Te molesta que aún conserve un regalo de él, ¿verdad?

Hak se tensó visiblemente y apretó los puños, para luego responderla de forma evasiva a la vez que apartaba la mirada.

—Esa cosa es tuya. Tienes derecho a hacer con ella lo que quieras, y yo no soy quién para cuestionarte.

—Pero te molesta — insistió Yona, y el siguiente silencio del hombre que se negaba a volver a mirarla a la cara fue suficiente respuesta. Ella suspiró pesadamente —. Sé que no entiendes por qué lo hago, y por eso quiero explicártelo. Mereces saberlo — comenzó a hablar nuevamente la chica, y Hak no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo intrigado —. No lo conservo porque sea un regalo suyo… Bueno, al principio sí lo hacía por eso. Pero ahora lo hago por un motivo diferente — admitió para luego hacer una leve pausa, como si luchara por encontrar las palabras adecuadas —. Esta horquilla simboliza cómo era yo antes de que escapara del castillo contigo. Aparentemente es tan hermosa y perfecta, pero a la vez tan frágil y superficial. Me recuerda lo ignorante y crédula que era en aquel entonces — apretó el agarre que mantenía sobre la horquilla y puso una clara expresión de culpabilidad y de pesar —. Si hubiera estado más atenta, si me hubiera detenido a pensar por qué mi padre estaba tan en contra de que me casara con… él. Tal vez podría haber cambiado las cosas, podría haber evitado ese fatídico desenlace.

—No fue culpa tuya, ni se te ocurra culparte — la interrumpió Hak tajante con una mueca de contrariedad —. Si en esta historia hay algún culpable ese sería…

—Lo sé — le cortó Yona, alzando la mirada hacia él con una débil sonrisa —. Pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo ignorante y superficial que era en aquel entonces. Por eso me determiné a cambiar; a ver y aprender cómo son realmente las cosas, a darle importancia a las cosas que realmente lo merecen, y no solo pensar si mi pelo está bien colocado o no o qué horquilla debería ponerme para parecer más linda — mientras decía esas últimas palabras miró el hermoso adorno para el pelo que sostenía con expresión nostálgica —. Por eso se podría decir que este vestigio de mi vida pasada me sirve para no olvidar quién fui en aquel entonces y los errores que no quiero volver a cometer. Cada vez que dudo sobre si estoy haciendo lo correcto o no, miro esta horquilla y siento que mi determinación vuelve a tomar fuerzas. Es como una reprimenda a mi misma — declaró para luego volver a alzar la mirada para encarar a Hak con una leve sonrisa —. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Hak?

El antiguo general se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos con expresión seria, y finalmente suspiró pesadamente.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir — la dijo, ante lo cual la chica asintió satisfecha, pero él no había terminado —: Pero sigo sin entender por qué necesitas esa cosa — añadió con un ligero tono despectivo y mirando de soslayo la horquilla.

Yona frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero la penetrante mirada que le dirigió Hak cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos la dejaron sin palabras.

—Si necesitas conservar algo de aquellos días, ¿acaso no me tienes ya a mí para eso? — la preguntó seriamente, y la chica abrió ampliamente los ojos, sorprendida ante su repentina declaración —. Ya te lo dije hace tiempo, ¿no es así? Yo nunca olvidaré que eres la hija del Rey Il, la princesa de Kouka. Aunque todos los demás lo olviden, yo siempre recordaré a esa princesa mimada que fuiste una vez. A esa princesa caprichosa, quejica y nada refinada, que pataleaba y se ponía a lanzarme cosas con pésima puntería cuando hacía o decía alguna cosa que no era de su agrado — ante estas últimas palabras esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Tal vez deba recordarte lo mucho que ha mejorado mi puntería desde entonces — le amenazó la chica frunciendo el ceño contrariada, dándole a entender que ya se estaba pasando con sus provocaciones.

—Y tampoco olvidaré a la princesa que amaba e idolatraba a su padre, a pesar de que todos le llamaban Rey cobarde — siguió hablando Hak con una expresión más solemne, ignorando la réplica de Yona y haciendo que la expresión de ella se volviera nuevamente nostálgica —. Tampoco a aquella que después de sentir que había hecho algo mal venía a buscarme para sobornarme con la comida que había conseguido robar de la cocina — añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿No puedes dejar pasar ni un minuto sin burlarte de alguien, Hak? — le volvió a reclamar la chica con una sonrisa resignada.

—Ya sabes que ese es mi pasatiempo preferido — la recordó haciéndose el inocente y encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente, citando las mismas palabras que dijo una vez Yona sobre él.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una risita, pero luego recuperó un poco de seriedad para encararle nuevamente y decirle solemnemente:

—Gracias, Hak — le agradeció con una sonrisa brillante y sincera —. Yo tampoco olvidaré a mi perezoso e irresponsable guardaespaldas que se quedaba dormido en cada esquina. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, esa debe ser una costumbre de la gente de la Tribu del Viento, ¿no? — inquirió con su propia sonrisa traviesa, haciendo alusión claramente a Han-Dae y Tae-Woo que siempre parecían estar dormitando en su puesto de vigilancia cuando visitaron Fuuga.

—No me compares que ese par de idiotas incompetentes — se quejó Hak, haciendo una sobreactuada mueca de contrariedad.

Yona volvió a reírse, y Hak no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa y pensar en lo mucho que disfrutaba verla reír de esa forma, tan feliz y despreocupadamente.

Tras esa fatídica noche, la verdad es que llegó a pensar que nunca volvería a verla sonreír sinceramente. Pero aquí estaba ella, viviendo alegremente a pesar de que viajaban con un montón de bestias raras y no paraban de meterse en problemas. Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, aún más brillante si cabe.

Hak volvió a mirar de reojo la horquilla y por primera vez, en vez de recordar a Soo-Won, simplemente se le vino a la mente la imagen de su princesa sonriendo felizmente con la horquilla prendida en su antes larga y rebelde melena pelirroja. Eso le dio esperanzas de que tal vez en un futuro podría echar la vista atrás y recordar los buenos momentos del pasado con alegría y no con amargura.

Pero todo eso ya se andaría, siempre y cuando pudiera seguir al lado de su amada princesa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ni yo misma me puedo creer que yo, una fanática de Zeno hasta la médula, haya comenzado este reto con un one-shot en el que ni siquiera se le mencione. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Simplemente leí la frase, me acordé de la horquilla y de que aún no ha salido en el manga que Yona la vuelva a tener en su poder, y este fanfic se terminó escribiendo casi solo. Mi inspiración es un espíritu libre.

Primero de nada decir que nunca se cómo llamar exactamente al adorno para el pelo que Soo-Won le regaló a Yona porque en cada sitio lo llaman de forma distinta: broche, prendedor, horquilla… Pero yo finalmente me he decidido por llamarle horquilla porque después de ver las definiciones creo que broche y prendedor son para llamar a adornos que te pones prendidos en la ropa más que en el pelo. Aunque en realidad es cuestión de gustos, porque cuando se trata de traducciones estas muchas veces son interpretables.

Por otro lado, en serio, creo que Hak debería devolverle a Yona la horquilla en persona y hablar de una vez por todas con ella de varias cosas que tienen pendientes. Y si de paso terminan confesando lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro mejor que mejor, ¿no? Pero a quién quiero engañar, al ritmo que va el desarrollo de esta pareja me temo que con suerte se terminarán confesando y dándose un casto beso en el último capítulo. Solo espero que Kusanagi-sensei me sorprenda una vez más rompiendo con los clichés y haga que esta relación realmente fructifique y evolucione a lo largo del manga.

En fin, se supone que el reto era un mínimo de 100 palabras y me estoy volviendo a enrollar demasiado, pero sino no sería yo. Si algún día dejo de extenderme de más con las cosas sabréis que es porque alguien me ha secuestrado para robarme la cuenta y me está suplantando. Si ese momento llega confío en vosotros para que lo denunciéis y paguéis mi rescate XD

Ahora en serio. Quiero animar a la gente para que participe en esta actividad de escritura llamada "Parece que va a llover…" del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos**. Cuanto más gente participemos más divertido será y podremos contribuir para que el fandom de Akatsuki no Yona siga creciendo. Y luego lo siguiente será ir todos juntos a japón a los estudios Pierrot para exigir segunda temporada. ¿Quién se apunta? XD

De todos modos aún tengo esperanzas de que después de la última OVA de Zeno, que saldrá ya pronto en diciembre, nos den la sorpresa de que en 2017 llegará la segunda temporada. Por lo menos soñar es gratis, ¿no?

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	2. Reto 2: Despertar (Zeno)

Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad "Parece que va a llover…" del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos**. Consiste en escribir a partir de una frase inicial. Cada capítulo será un one-shot o drabble independiente, no esperéis que se trate de una historia continuada. Puede que algunos lleguen a estar interrelacionados en el futuro, pero ya lo especificaré entonces.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La frase inicial de este one-shot es la número 5: "Ese olor a comida caliente…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reto 2: Despertar.

Ese olor a comida caliente le despertó, provocando que Zeno se sintiera levemente desconcertado. Eso era totalmente extraño para él, después de todo ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo era la última vez que había comido.

Una parte de su mente se llegó a preguntar el motivo del olor a comida; pero la otra parte de él, que había dejado de cuestionarse las cosas después de siglos de tediosa soledad, ganó la batalla a su curiosidad y simplemente se acurrucó más en su posición tumbada en el suelo.

Lo siguiente que llamó su atención fue la calidez.

Normalmente al despertar le saludaba el frío y una leve incomodidad después de haberse quedado dormido por descuido, o simplemente por aburrimiento, en algún lugar a azar. Sin embargo ahora le invadía una extraña sensación de comodidad y tranquilidad. Simplemente estaba tan a gusto que no se quería despertar. Todavía no.

Por eso se acurrucó más hasta quedar en posición fetal, en un intento de que no se escapara de él la sensación de calidez, y fue entonces cuando notó el tacto de una manta que le estaba arropando.

¿Desde cuándo tenía una manta? Creía que la última que había estado en su poder se había hecho trizas por el uso siglos atrás y no se había molestado en reponerla. Así que, ¿de dónde había salido la que le estaba cubriendo ahora?

Esos interrogantes despertaron un poco más la curiosidad del dragón inmortal, sin embargo siguió sin ser suficiente como para sacarle del agradable estado de somnolencia que le invadía.

Solo un poco más. Quería prolongar la extraña sensación agradable un poco más.

Fueron minutos después cuando empezó a oír pasos cerca de él y también algunos susurros.

Había gente hablando quedamente a su alrededor. Cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Esto sí que consiguió sobresaltarle lo suficiente como para sacudirse del estado de sopor y tensarse entrando en un completo estado de alerta. Preparándose para entrar en acción si era necesario de forma inminente.

Él siempre evitaba a la gente. Por muy descuidado que se hubiera vuelto con los años, o más bien siglos, nunca se habría quedado dormido teniendo a alguien cerca. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

A pesar del leve pánico que le invadió se obligó a permanecer inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados, haciéndose el dormido para cualquier posible atacante que le estuviera acechando, y simplemente escuchó.

Se trataba de varias personas, de eso estaba seguro, y por lo menos el tono de una de las voces era de una mujer. Sin embargo no podía alcanzar a distinguir lo que decían en voz baja. Las voces le resultaban levemente familiares, pero no conseguía ubicarlas.

Finalmente el dragón amarillo se aventuró a abrir levemente un ojo y echar un vistazo a sus alrededores.

Había una hoguera encendida cerca. Había un muchacho dándole la espalda que estaba cocinando en un puchero sobre la lumbre. Obviamente de ahí era de donde provenía el delicioso olor a comida que estaba amenazando con hacer sonar sus tripas y delatar que en realidad estaba despierto.

Casi al instante después otra figura entró en su limitado campo de visión por su ojo entreabierto. Era la esbelta figura de una mujer, y cuando alzó la mirada se percató de que tenía el pelo de un color carmesí como el cielo del amanecer. Exactamente del mismo color que lo había tenido su antiguo y amado Rey Hiryuu.

Fue ante esa visión que los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos se agolparon en la mente de Zeno como un torrente.

Ella era la reencarnación de Hiryuu, aquella a la que había estado vigilando desde lejos durante años, aquella que había tenido que huir de su propio castillo, aquella que había comenzado a reunir de nuevo a los dispersos guerreros dragones, aquella a la que había decidido unirse varios días atrás tras haber sido testigo de su determinación y corroborar que era digna sucesora de la voluntad de Hiryuu.

El muchacho que estaba cocinando era Yun, el protegido del actual sacerdote, y el hombre robusto y de pelo negro que poco después también entró en su campo de visión era Hak, el antiguo guardaespaldas de la princesa que le había jurado lealtad. Ahora que se fijaba, también podía percibir las presencias de sus compañeros dragones cerca, agradablemente cerca de él.

Una vez que sus recuerdos se asentaron en su mente, Zeno relajó su postura rígida y soltó un leve suspiro, tanto de alivio como por sentirse frustrado consigo mismo.

Era comprensible que después de siglos de soledad le costara acostumbrarse a volver a tener compañía, pero… ¿Realmente iba a tener que pasar por lo mismo todas las mañanas? Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se unió a este grupo… O al menos eso creía. Su noción del tiempo estaba bastante distorsionada, al igual que muchas otras cosas en él. Aunque en realidad él ya consideraba un gran avance el poder estar medianamente cuerdo después de su época de locura total de la que apenas podía recordar nada. Pero mejor así.

Tras poner en relativo orden sus pensamientos, Zeno finalmente se sintió en condiciones de poder encarar a sus compañeros de viaje, de modo que se enderezó para quedar sentado en el suelo y se desperezó bostezando y estirando los brazos de forma exagerada.

—Buenos días, Zeno — le saludó Yona, girándose hacía él tras percatarse de sus movimientos a la vez que le sonreía ampliamente.

—Buenos días, señorita — le respondió el rubio devolviéndola la sonrisa, con la voz aún rasposa y frotándose los ojos en un intento de deshacerse de los restos de su somnolencia.

La verdad era que hacía siglos que no dormía tan profundamente como desde que se unió a la reencarnación de Hiryuu y su grupo, sobre todo sin tener sueños desagradables o incomprensibles. Tal vez era por ese motivo que no podía evitar sentirse tan desorientado cada mañana.

—Ya era hora de que te despertaras, bestia perezosa — le saludó Yun por su parte a su particular manera con un leve ceño fruncido —. El resto de bestias ya hace tiempo que están realizando sus respectivas tareas. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que tú también tienes que hacer tu parte de trabajo? Agradece que no te haya despertado de una patada.

Zeno se limitó a soltar una leve risita y rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza despreocupadamente, cuando en realidad sí que agradecía sinceramente que el muchacho no hubiera cumplido su amenaza. Sobre todo porque él podría haberse lanzado a atacar al chico por instinto antes de ser consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba. Sin duda eso le habría obligado a dar muchas explicaciones incómodas a su nuevo grupo y arruinaría la fachada feliz y despreocupada que se había esforzado por mantener ante ellos.

—Yun — le reprendió Yona por su parte escandalizada —. No pasa nada si Zeno duerme un poco más de la cuenta. Luego lo puede compensar trabajando más en el turno de la comida.

—Eres demasiado buena Yona. No hay que consentir a las bestias, hay que mantener la disciplina para que no se malacostumbren y esto se convierta en un caos… Bueno, en un caos aún mayor del que ya tenemos— recalcó convencido —. Además de que es culpa suya por quedarse despierto hasta las tantas mirando las musarañas.

—Zeno no mira las musarañas — se defendió el rubio con un exagerado puchero —. Zeno mira las estrellas.

—Igual da — le respondió Yun haciendo un gesto de desestimación con la mano —. Lo importante es que sigues trasnochando demasiado. ¿Nunca te han enseñado cuáles son las horas apropiadas para dormir?

—Pero es que las estrellas son tan hermosas que Zeno no puede evitar quedarse embelesado viéndolas — se justificó el dragón inocentemente, cuando lo que en realidad pasaba era que simplemente volvía a perder la noción del tiempo cuando se sentaba a observarlas y olvidaba que debía irse a dormir para mantener las apariencias.

—Estas bestias no tienen remedio — se quejó Yun soltando un bufido, al parecer dándose por vencido en intentar razonar con él, y volviendo a retomar su tarea de cocinar —. Por lo menos ve a lavarte la cara para estar presentable, bestia amarilla.

—Está bien, está bien — accedió el rubio poniéndose de pie aún perezosamente y encaminándose al pequeño estaque cerca del que habían acampado.

Después de echarse agua a la cara varias veces, se la secó descuidadamente con sus propias mangas y luego sin ser consciente del motivo le llamó la atención su reflejo en el agua.

El rubio se acercó un poco más, examinando el rostro de su reflejo que le devolvía la mirada, y entonces se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había notado diferente.

Estaba sonriendo. Sus labios estaban curvados formando una leve sonrisa.

No una de esas amplias sonrisas forzadas que había practicado incontables veces hasta que habían parecido naturales. Era una sonrisa de verdad. Pequeña, pero la primera sincera que recordaba haber esbozado en mucho tiempo de forma inconsciente.

Un sentimiento cálido y agradable burbujeó en su pecho que le hizo soltar una leve carcajada, Nuevamente una de verdad, y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo azul sin nubes.

—Cielos. Gracias por este nuevo día — susurró con tono solemne, para luego levantarse con un saltito y encaminarse nuevamente al campamento.

Ya podía oír las voces de sus nuevos hermanos dragones, que al parecer ya habían regresado de hacer sus tareas correspondientes. Por el tono de sus voces parecían realmente animados. ¿Por qué estarían montando un alboroto ahora? Realmente sentía curiosidad.

Zeno respiró profundamente y el olor a comida deliciosa volvió a llenar sus fosas nasales. Su estomago rugió hambriento, deseando ser llenado después de siglos de casi completo ayuno. Ciertamente también estaba disfrutando redescubrir el sabor de las distintas comidas que casi había olvidado. Ahora cada día le sorprendía trayéndole alguna nueva experiencia.

El rubio soltó una nueva risita, y por un momento pensó que realmente podría llegar a acostumbrarse a esto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esta es una idea que tenía desde hacía tiempo. Seguro que a Zeno, después de pasar tanto tiempo solo, le habría costado acostumbrarse a volver a tener compañía, aunque no lo mostrara por su habitual fachada alegre y despreocupada.

Todavía no sabemos si Zeno volvió a interactuar con alguien después de reunirse con los dragones de niños 16 años atrás, pero sin duda no debió ser mucha gente, si es quela hubo, ya que le gustaba pasar desapercibido. El simple hecho de hablar con alguien que no fuera él mismo debía ser una novedad para él.

De todos modos, creo que el momento actual Zeno ya se ha integrado completamente en su nueva familia y se siente cómodo con sus nuevos hermanos; aunque sea obvio que aún se está callando cosas, pero eso es otro asunto en el que no quiero meterme ahora porque sino no termino.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis siguientes fanfics o traducciones.


	3. Reto 3: Dolor (Zeno)

Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad "Parece que va a llover…" del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos**. Consiste en escribir a partir de una frase inicial. Cada capítulo será un one-shot o drabble independiente, no esperéis que se trate de una historia continuada. Puede que algunos lleguen a estar interrelacionados en el futuro, pero ya lo especificaré entonces.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La frase inicial de este one-shot es la número 21: "El dolor nunca había significado algo importante…"

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este one-shot tiene gore. Para los que no entendáis ente término, especificaré que tiene sangre y descripción gráfica de violencia. Así que aviso a aquellas personas con almas sensibles o corazones débiles que se abstengan de leerlo. Estáis advertidos, así que no me hago responsable si mi escrito le provoca algún trauma alguien.

Una vez dicho esto disfrutadlo, o más bien sufridlo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reto 3: Dolor.

El dolor nunca había significado algo importante para él; al menos el dolor físico.

Ya desde su más tierna infancia había convivido con el dolor que conllevaba ser un pobre huérfano. El dolor de su estómago por el hambre, el dolor de sus dedos que casi se congelaban en las noches más frías, el dolor de las plantas de sus pies al andar descalzo por los caminos empedrados, el dolor de cabeza cuando apenas podía dormir por las intensas voces de los dioses que reverberaban en su cabeza.

Más tarde, cuando empezó a servir a Hiryuu, gozó de un breve periodo de paz y ausencia de dolor. En ese momento se sintió feliz y aliviado por ello, pero poco después comenzó a hacer que se sintiera incómodo.

No era normal que estuviera constantemente sano, no era normal que después de sufrir alguna leve herida el dolor desapareciera casi al instante después. Sin embargo le restó importancia a este hecho, achacándoselo a su desconocido poder de dragón, y se esforzó por no pensar en ello. Al menos hasta que descubrió todas las implicaciones del poder de Ouryuu, pero incluso entonces el dolor físico simplemente fue una señal de que su poder de dragón se activaría.

Después de siglos de completa soledad tras la muerte de todos sus seres queridos, el dolor físico simplemente dejó de tener importancia en comparación al dolor de su maldita alma inmortal que ansiaba llegar a los cielos por encima de todo.

En sus épocas de mayor locura, en las que intentó poner fin a su maldita existencia por todos los medios posibles, incluso había perdido la capacidad de registrar el dolor, de reaccionar a él. Y finalmente, cuando se resignó a que no podría morir de ninguna manera, cualquier tipo de dolor simplemente se convirtió en su constante compañero en su vida eterna.

Sin embargo ahora, que por fin tenía una nueva familia, el dolor finalmente cobró sentido.

El dolor era una herramienta, un arma que solo podía utilizar él sin riesgos para proteger a aquellos que quería, a su nueva razón para vivir.

Eso era lo que había sentido aquella primera vez que utilizó su poder frente a su nueva familia para protegerles de un ejército descontrolado en el Imperio Kai, y también era esta certeza lo había hecho que su fragmentada mente se mantuviera entera durante las últimas horas, ¿o habían sido días?

—Persona inmortal, he vuelto — se escuchó la voz cantarina de su captor reverberando en su oscura prisión subterránea —. ¿A qué juego deberíamos jugar ahora? — le preguntó entusiasmado a la vez que le mostraba un afilado puñal que seguramente sería su nuevo "juguete" para el siguiente juego macabro que se le pasara por su alocada mente. Aunque Zeno ya no era quien para cuestionar la cordura de este tipo, ¿Mizari se llamaba?, porque estaba seguro de que a estas alturas su propia salud mental tampoco estaba mucho mejor. Una muestra de ello fue que el rubio no mostró más reacción a su pregunta que parpadear con una expresión apática, aunque la emoción de su captor no pareció verse afectada por su falta de respuesta —. Hay tantos juegos, tantos juegos divertidos que quiero probar contigo, persona inmortal — le dijo a la vez que acercaba el puñal que sostenía al pecho de Zeno y le hacía un profundo corte en el pecho del que comenzó a manar sangre a borbotones. Ni siquiera entonces Zeno reaccionó, limitándose a observar la sonrisa complacida de su captor con expresión neutra y los ojos vacíos —. Muéstrame más. Quiero seguir viendo cómo revives. Una, y otra, y otra y otra vez.

Así comenzó una nueva sesión de tortura. Su captor cortó su pecho una y otra vez, como si quisiera cavar un túnel a través de su pecho. Pero aún así a Zeno no le importó.

Podía sentir las luces de sus hermanos dragones que estaban cerca, vivos y a salvo, y eso era lo único importante.

Zeno no temía al dolor, porque este había sido siempre su eterno compañero de viaje, y ahora también su arma. Un arma que no dudaría en utilizar para proteger a quienes amaba. Nada más.

Por eso, aun cuando su pecho quedó completamente abierto y sintió la mano desnuda de su captor apretando directamente su corazón palpitante ahora expuesto con una sonrisa siniestra y una macabra mirada de fascinación como si deseara arrancárselo para poder verlo más de cerca, el dragón inmortal se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sin duda esto es lo más perturbador que he escrito en mi vida, aun no puedo creerme que realmente lo haya hecho y mucho menos que me haya atrevido a publicarlo, pero aquí está.

Lo siento. Realmente siento mucho haber hecho a Zeno sufrir así. Os juro que la parte final de gore no estaba planeada, pero mi inspiración es caprichosa y guía mis manos aún en contra de mi voluntad. Las palabras "Zeno" y "tortura" mezcladas en mi mente han desatado esta reacción explosiva.

Sinceramente espero que esto no ocurra en el manga original porque si no lloraré TToTT

Espero que a pesar de todo os animéis a seguir al pendiente de mis próximos fanfics y traducciones.


	4. Reto 4: Encadenado (Jae-ha)

Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad "Parece que va a llover…" del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos**. Consiste en escribir a partir de una frase inicial. Cada capítulo será un one-shot o drabble independiente, no esperéis que se trate de una historia continuada. Puede que algunos lleguen a estar interrelacionados en el futuro, pero ya lo especificaré entonces.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La frase inicial de este one-shot es la número 8: "La más vivida de las memorias de mi pueblo natal…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reto 4: Encadenado.

La más vivida de las memorias de mi pueblo natal era el interior de una choza vieja, fría y oscura. Pero sobre todo la sensación de los grilletes en mis muñecas y tobillos y el dolor por las continuas palizas que recibía de aquel que debía ser mi guardián. Lamentable, ¿no?

Incluso ahora, años después de haber salido de ese infierno al que me había visto obligado a llamar "hogar" durante mi infancia, sigo teniendo pesadillas sobre ello de vez en cuando. De la asfixiante sensación que me producían esas desnudas paredes de piedra desgastada que me recluían, de los gritos de mi predecesor que me culpaba de su propia desgracia, de mi tratando de huir hacia el cielo pero siendo bajado de nuevo a la tierra bruscamente cuando Garou aún me superaba en fuerza, de flechas persiguiéndome mientras huía ese último día dejando todo lo que conocía atrás, incluso a mi predecesor caído que en un último momento de consideración antes de morir me creó una oportunidad para escapar.

Después de ese día en el que pude surcar los cielos libremente por primera vez me había prometido que, sin importar lo que pasara, no consentiría que me volvieran a encadenar a la tierra. Que me robaran mi libertad. Pero parecía que el destino tenía otros planes para mí.

Efectivamente, ahora mismo me encuentro encadenado de pies y manos en una oscura mazmorra subterránea. Por momentos me siento enloquecer y la ansiedad por estar nuevamente aprisionado por desnudas paredes de piedra y grilletes me invade. Lo único que me había permitido mantener la compostura hasta ahora era el hecho de que en esta ocasión no me encontraba solo en mi encierro. Mis compañeros dragones y Yun, gran parte del nuevo grupo al que había llegado a considerar mi familia, se encontraban en las mismas lamentables situaciones justo a mi lado.

Se que llevábamos apenas unos pocos días aquí confinados después de que fuéramos capturados por Kouren y sus hombres, ya que al menos la vista de Shin-ah aún podía alcanzar el exterior y nos estaba permitiendo ser conscientes del paso real del tiempo. Gracias a los dioses, porque en esta prisión cada hora parecía una eternidad, al menos para mí. Nuevamente, a pesar de que estaba esforzándome en lo posible por mantener la compostura frente a los demás, sentí que la ansiedad por estar recluido, por estar atado por grilletes, se apoderaba de mí y comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—Ryokuryuu — escuché que me llamaba una voz, consiguiendo así salir de la espiral de emociones negativas y oscuros recuerdos que amenazaban con vencerme. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con Zeno, que estaba sentado en el suelo e igualmente encadenado en la pared de piedra a un par de metros de distancia en frente de mí — ¿Te encuentras bien? — me preguntó el dragón amarillo preocupado a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia.

—He estado mejor, Zeno-kun. Pero sobreviviré — me obligué a decirle forzando un tono despreocupado, pero por el porte aún serio de mi compañero era obvio que no me creyó ni por un segundo.

—Ryokuryuu también debería intentar dormir un poco — se limitó a responderme el rubio.

—¿También? — susurré confundido por su elección de palabras para luego mirar al resto de mis compañeros y comprobar que efectivamente todos habían caído dormidos sin que me percatara de ello.

Kija estaba recostado en una esquina a mi lado, y Shin-ah y Yun estaban en frente del dragón blanco acurrucados juntos claramente buscando algo de calor y comodidad a pesar de encontrarse sentados sobre el desnudo suelo de piedra y con grilletes limitando sus movimientos.

—Seiryuu ya no podía más. Ha estado utilizando demasiado su poder para mirar el exterior y es la primera vez que estamos tan lejos del castillo Hiryuu. Zeno teme que se pueda enfermar a este paso — me habló el dragón amarillo en tono confidencial.

—Entonces tendremos que aleccionar a nuestro hermano menor cuando se despierte, ¿no? — le pregunté en el mismo tono de voz bajo para no perturbar a nuestros compañeros dormidos —. Aunque no sé si tú tienes derecho a reprenderle por eso, Zeno-kun. ¿Tan siquiera has llegado a dormir algo desde que nos encerraron aquí?

—Zeno no necesita dormir para mantenerse sano — me respondió de forma evasiva apartándome la mirada, pero eso fue más que suficiente para confirmar mis sospechas.

—Por mucha resistencia que tengas, no me voy a creer que no te afecte nada estar tantos días seguidos sin dormir ni comer — declaré como una pequeña reprimenda, ya que el dragón amarillo también había insistido en repartir sus escasas raciones de comida para los demás, solo había consentido beber su ración de agua —. Por lo menos aprovecha para descansar un poco ahora. Yo me encargaré de hacer guardia.

—Ryokuryuu necesita más el descanso que Zeno — me replicó tercamente —. A Ryokuryuu le afecta aún más que estemos lejos del castillo Hiryuu porque estás herido, y de todos modos es imposible que en estas condiciones las heridas de Ryokuryuu y Hakuryuu sanen adecuadamente.

No pude evitar hacer una mueca porque era cierto que me sentía adolorido y terriblemente débil, pero me negué a admitirlo limitándome a girar mi mirada hacia el dragón blanco que estaba a mi lado.

—Yo estaré bien. De quien deberías preocuparte es de Kija-kun — le recordé a mi pesar.

Zeno también puso una expresión de clara preocupación al mirar al dragón blanco, que estaba tiritando, sudando profusamente y respirando trabajosamente aún en medio de su sueño. Durante el día le había ido subiendo la fiebre y se había mantenido en un continuo duerme vela. Estaba cada vez más débil. Lo más probable era que alguna de sus heridas se le hubieran infectado, porque obviamente había sido insuficiente que nuestros captores solo liberaran de sus cadenas a Yun durante un breve rato al día para que nos realizara las curas de nuestras graves heridas con los limitados medios que tenían la piedad de proporcionarnos.

—Ciertamente, Zeno duda que pueda aguantar un día más así — concordó el rubio para luego fruncir levemente el ceño y apretar los puños como si tratara de liberar algo de su rabia contenida con ese simple gesto —. El muchacho les rogó a los guardias que mañana nos trajeran medicinas para bajar la fiebre de Hakuryuu, pero lo más probable es que no hagan caso.

—Ciertamente no parecen tenernos en muy alta estima — añadí con un ácido tono sarcástico —. La única esperanza que tenemos es que aún seamos lo suficiente valiosos para ellos como para que les interese mantenernos con vida. Después de todo unos monstruos del reino vecino pueden ser una valiosa moneda de cambio, ¿no? O en el peor de los casos también podrían decidir conservarnos para experimentar con nosotros e intentar hacerse con nuestros poderes de dragón.

Ante mis últimas palabras Zeno primero mostró una expresión de shock, luego una de contrariedad y finalmente una de fría determinación.

—Para hacer eso primero tendrían que pasar sobre el cadáver de Zeno — su tono fue tan grave y solemne como si se tratara de un juramento, o puede que más bien se tratara de una maldición por el brillo peligroso de su mirada.

—Zeno-kun, ¿acaso no nos dijiste que no podías morir? — me sentí obligado a preguntar.

—Exactamente. El poder de la inmortalidad de Ouryuu es incuestionable — me corroboró Zeno con una mirada oscura y la seguridad de alguien que declaraba una verdad absoluta.

Ante esto no pude evitar soltar una leve risita a mi pesar. En otras palabras, Zeno no consentiría que nuestros captores llegaran a semejante extremo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sin duda no le importaría que por plantarles cara a nuestros captores pudiera estallar una guerra o cuántas personas inocentes pudieran verse perjudicadas por su decisión egoísta. Haría cualquier cosa para conservar a su nueva familia después quién sabe cuántos siglos de soledad. El hecho de perdernos antes de tiempo nunca sería algo que Zeno aceptaría.

Por un lado era un alivio que alguien pareciera estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mí, por todos nosotros, pero también era un poco aterrador.

—No sé si eres consciente de que, en nuestra situación actual, incluso a ti te resultaría difícil defender a nadie. Estamos atados de pies y manos, y no hay nada que podamos utilizar como arma aquí — comencé a explicar, planteándome en esta ocasión seriamente nuestras opciones y esforzándome en ver el hecho de que estuviéramos encadenados como un simple hecho objetivo para no arriesgarme a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

Ahora no podía mostrarme tan débil, tenía que ser fuerte. Después de todo si no nos daban ningún remedio para Kija y su vida llegaba a peligrar seriamente no nos quedaría más remedio que tomar medidas drásticas, porque yo tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que ninguno de nosotros muriéramos aquí. Era mejor prepararnos para lo peor y considerar hacer un plan de escape anticipadamente. Así tendríamos más probabilidades de éxito.

—Eso no es un problema para Zeno — me aseguró mi compañero convencido —. Zeno podrá activar su poder mientras siga teniendo libre su boca.

De primeras parpadeé sorprendido, sin saber bien qué quería decir con esa declaración. Sin embargo Zeno pareció captar mi confusión de inmediato y me lo aclaró sin necesidad de palabras llevándose el brazo a la boca y posando sus afilados colmillos de dragón sobre la aparentemente frágil piel de su antebrazo tentativamente, aunque sin llegar a morderse realmente. En ese momento la realización me invadió y sufrí un escalofrío tanto por la idea de que mi alocado compañero pareciera estar planteándose tan tranquilamente devorarse a sí mismo como por el tintineo que produjeron las cadenas con su movimiento que me trajeron muy ingratos recuerdos.

Sin embargo me esforcé nuevamente por contener mi repulsa y me limité a asentir. Aunque ese plan no me agradara precisamente, en nuestra situación actual no podíamos permitirnos limitar aún más nuestras opciones con remilgos, mucho menos si era el mismo Zeno el que estaba tan dispuesto a hacerlo.

Ciertamente ahora el hecho de que el dragón amarillo se las hubiera arreglado para ser aquel que estuviera encadenado más cerca de la puerta de su prisión, y sobre todo que se mantuviera constantemente alerta tenía mucho más sentido. Así podría tanto ser el primero en interceptar los posibles ataques como tener tiempo para reaccionar y desatar cuanto antes su ahora ralentizado poder. Mi más anciano compañero desde el principio había tenido como primera prioridad ser nuestro escudo. Aunque en realidad no me extrañaba.

—Entiendo, Zeno-kun — hablé dejando mis reflexiones de lado para seguir planteando el plan —. En ese caso, podríamos contar con tu poder. En cuanto a los demás, Shin-ah-kun es el que está en mejores condiciones de combatir. Aunque sin su espada podría verse obligado a recurrir también a su propio poder de dragón.

—No, esa sería la última de las opciones — negó mi compañero vehementemente —. Si Seiryuu utilizara su poder para paralizar estando tan débil y tan lejos del castillo Hiryuu resultaría como aquella vez en el Imperio Kai. Seiryuu quedaría incapacitado casi después de activarlo y no podemos permitirnos eso. Además Ryokuryuu y Hakuryuu no podréis moveros rápidamente por vuestra cuenta por la gravedad de vuestras heridas, así que será necesario que el muchacho y Seiryuu se encarguen de ayudaros.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que deberíamos dejar toda la acción para ti solo? — le pregunté obligándome a mostrar un tono ligeramente burlón cuando en realidad me sentía completamente contrariado —. Deberías dejarnos algo de diversión también a los demás. Desde luego Kija-kun ni siquiera está en condiciones de mantenerse en pie por sí mismo, pero yo todavía puedo presentar batalla.

Zeno me sonrió levemente, pero su expresión era de cansancio. Obviamente ahora debía estarme viendo como un terco niño pequeño que se empeñaba en que podía hacer lo mismo que los adultos. Soy consciente de ello, de que mi negación podía llegar a verse como una actitud estúpida e infantil, pero tampoco podía quedarme sin hacer nada así sin más, ¿no?

—Zeno sabe que Ryokuryuu debe sentirse frustrado. Después de todo Ryokuryuu siempre ha adoptado el papel de hermano mayor sobreprotector — me habló finalmente Zeno, obviamente esforzándose por razonar conmigo a pesar de que en realidad yo ya era consciente de que él tenía razón —. Sin embargo ahora, por lo menos por esta vez, ¿podrías dejar que Zeno sea el hermano mayor?

La sonrisa que me mostró Zeno después de hacerme esa pregunta no hacia juego con su habitual fachada feliz y despreocupada que solía mantener ante nosotros, más bien fue una que mostraba todos los siglos de vida que cargaba a sus espaldas. Me resultó extrañamente perturbador ver la sonrisa de un anciano en su rostro siempre joven que aún conservaba claros rasgos aniñados, y finalmente no me quedó más remedio que ceder a la vez que suspiraba pesadamente.

—Está bien. Por esta vez confiaré en tu sabiduría de anciano — le dije a regañadientes, aunque con un leve tono burlón buscando aligerar el ambiente.

Sin embargo no tuve mucho éxito en este último propósito porque la expresión de Zeno siguió sin volver a concordar con su aspecto físico. Estaba claramente tenso y lanzaba continuas miradas de reojo a la entrada de nuestra prisión. El dragón inmortal parecía haber dejado de disimular su estado de alerta máxima, lo cual volvía a resaltar lo extrema que era la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Aun así Zeno debió percibir mi incomodidad porque poco después me volvió a sonreír de forma bastante parecida a su fachada feliz habitual.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto Ryokuryuu. No es bueno para tú salud. ¿No habíamos quedado en que Ryokuryuu iba a dejar a Zeno el papel de hermano mayor por ahora? — me preguntó con un leve tono burlón.

—¿Y desde cuando los hermanos pequeños no podemos preocuparnos también por nuestros hermanos mayores? — le devolví la pregunta con el mismo tono y una leve sonrisa ladina.

Zeno se me quedó mirando por unos segundos con una expresión indescifrable, pero luego suspiró resignado.

—Zeno supone que no le puede quitar la razón a Ryokuryuu en eso — me concedió con un gesto cansado mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Las cadenas volvieron a tintinear con el movimiento de mi compañero y volví a sentir un escalofrío de repulsa ascender por mi columna vertebral que traté de disimular. Sin embargo por la mirada de reojo que me lanzó mi compañero me quedó claro que lo había notado de todos modos. Por un momento me pareció ver un leve brillo de culpa en los ojos azules del dragón amarillo, pero desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido para volver a mostrarme una expresión que claramente pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

—Ahora Ryokuryuu realmente debería descansar. Todos te necesitaremos en la mejor forma posible por lo que pueda pasar mañana. Así que deja de ser terco y duerme un poco, Ryokuryuu — me dijo con un leve tono de reprimenda.

—Tú no eres el mejor para reprenderme por ser terco, Zeno-kun — le recordé, haciendo alusión nuevamente a su propia negación a dormir y comer, y sonreí levemente sintiéndome victorioso al ver que él no encontraba palabras para discutirme eso, aunque él todavía parecía contrariado —. Estaré bien — le aseguré pretendiendo tranquilizarle —. De todos modos aunque consiguiera dormirme dudo que pudiera descansar.

No con las terribles pesadillas de mi pasado encadenado en mi propia aldea natal que desde que estábamos en esta prisión me acosaban constantemente en mis sueños, o más bien pesadillas, aunque eso no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta.

De todos modos Zeno pareció leerme la mente, o a lo mejor simplemente yo había terminado hablando en sueños. ¿Quién sabe? De todos modos las siguientes palabras de mi compañero y su expresión de obvia preocupación dejaron claro que sabía más de las pesadillas que me atormentaban de lo que a mi me gustaría.

—Zeno tiene un truco para dormir bien cuando teme tener malos sueños. ¿Ryokuryuu quiere saberlo? — me preguntó.

—Me lo vas a decir de todos modos, ¿no? — inquirí yo por mi parte con tono resignado, y la leve sonrisa traviesa del rubio fue suficiente para confirmar que estaba en lo cierto.

—Cuando Zeno no puede dormir busca las presencias de los otros dragones en su mente. Zeno se deja envolver por ellas y se tranquiliza porque tiene la sensación de que le servirán como escudo contra los malos sueños, que protegerán a Zeno de sus demonios aunque en realidad se encuentren lejos de Zeno — por un momento su suave sonrisa pareció tornarse nostálgica, pero poco después volvió a recuperar su brillo —. Pero desde que los cuatro dragones volvemos a estar juntos ni siquiera la distancia es ya un problema. Ryokuryuu debe poder sentirnos a todos claramente, solo debes confiar en tus hermanos dragones para que alejemos a los malos sueños — me dijo totalmente convencido.

—Eso suena a algo que le dirían unos padres a sus hijos cuando temen que un monstruo salga de debajo de su cama, o en tu caso más bien se trataría de un abuelo a sus nietos ¿no? — le dije con tono burlón y claramente escéptico.

Sinceramente, había esperado alguna sugerencia mejor, o por lo menos más seria, eso me había sonado como si mi compañero se estuviera burlando de mí por ser infantil. Estaba claro que había subestimado nuevamente a nuestro más bizarro compañero.

—Zeno lo dice en serio — se quejó el rubio con un mohín por mi claro escepticismo e ignorando por una vez mi puya hacia su verdadera edad —. Ryokuryuu siempre se ha mostrado reacio a la hora de relegar en nuestra conexión de dragones. Pero puede ser útil para muchas cosas.

—Ya basta, estás empezando a sonar como Kija-kun — le interrumpí sin ganas de oír más.

Todas esas pamplinas de la conexión de los dragones siempre me aburrían. Eso era algo útil para localizar a los demás rápidamente en caso de necesidad, pero nada más.

—Vamos, no seas terco Ryokuryuu — insistió Zeno —. ¿No puedes darle ni siquiera una oportunidad a la idea de Zeno?

—¿Quién es el terco aquí? — farfullé por lo bajo, comenzando a hartarme, pero la expresión de mi compañero me dejo claro que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse en ningún momento próximo, y yo estaba tan cansado. Suspiré pesadamente, resignado — ¿Si te sigo un poco la corriente con esta tonta idea tuya luego me dejarás en paz?

Zeno asintió efusivamente, pareciendo realmente feliz a pesar de que solo había aceptado a medias y a regañadientes.

—Zeno está seguro de que Ryokuryuu no se arrepentirá — me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Eso espero — espeté aún escéptico, comenzando a arrepentirme sin ni siquiera haber comenzado.

—Vamos, confía en Zeno — se quejó el rubio por mi continua renuencia haciendo un exagerado puchero infantil.

Yo no pude evitar soltar una leve risita a mi pesar, pensando que si esto por lo menos había servido para que mi compañero se relajara un poco y volviera a actuar como un niño por primera vez desde que nos encerraron ya había merecido la pena.

—Muy bien — accedí encogiéndome de hombros. Mis cadenas tintinearon esta vez por mi propio movimiento y sufrí un nuevo escalofrío para después reprenderme por mi estupidez para mis adentros, aún así me volví a esforzar por disimular —. Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga exactamente, Zeno-kun? — le pregunté sonriéndole levemente para despistar a mi compañero que volvía a mirarme ligeramente preocupado.

—Primero cierra los ojos — me pidió, y yo me obligué a obedecer a pesar de que no quería hacerlo. Al no poder ver el resto de mis sentidos parecían agudizarse, incluida la sensación de los grilletes en mis extremidades que tanto aborrecía —. Relájate, Ryokuryuu. Deja la mente en blanco, no pienses en nada — me dijo a continuación, como si hubiera percibido mi creciente ansiedad, y yo no pude evitar gruñir levemente molesto. Eso era muy fácil decirlo. De todos modos traté de seguir sus instrucciones nuevamente y me concentre en mantener estable y lenta mi respiración en un intento por tranquilizarme —. Eso es. Ahora busca nuestras presencias en tu mente — me indicó y por primera vez no me sentí contrariado por su petición.

Eso era fácil. Siempre había podido percibirles como un eco en mi mente, aún sin pretenderlo, así que busque sus presencias con mi mente. Pronto pude percibir con más claridad sus distintivas auras, sobre todo la de Zeno que parecía estar llamándome, tirándome de mi de alguna forma. Por tratarse de él me dejé llevar y de repente pude ver luces. Eso me sorprendió, después de todo estaba seguro de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Por un momento me sentí nervioso e inquieto y sentí el impulso de retroceder, sin embargo una gran luz amarilla, que era la que más deslumbraba y a pesar de todo identifiqué inmediatamente como la que me había guiado aquí, o sea Zeno, me retuvo envolviéndose extrañamente a mi alrededor. Debería haberme sentido repelido por esta acción, al sentirme retenido repentinamente de alguna manera, pero no lo hice porque extrañamente se sintió como uno de esos abrazos cálidos y efusivos que solía darme el dragón inmortal cada vez que encontraba ocasión. Fui consciente de que aunque su agarre era firme podría llegar a deshacerme de él fácilmente si realmente lo quisiera, por eso finalmente me relajé en el "abrazo" de la luz amarilla.

La luz amarilla parpadeó y brillo aún más intensamente si es que era posible durante un instante, se sintió como si me hubiera sonreído felizmente ante mi aceptación, y me liberó de su "abrazo" aunque se mantuvo cerca de mi y pareció darme un leve empujoncito en la espalda como si me animara a seguir avanzando.

Nuevamente me dejé llevar sin resistirme y pronto pude ver otras dos luces, una azul y otra blanca, que antes me habían pasado casi desapercibidas por la deslumbrante luz amarilla.

La luz azul, que sabía que era Shin-ah, brillaba con una luz tenue y relajante, desde luego mucho más suave que la luz amarilla, que a veces parecía cegar como si se tratara del mismísimo sol, pero no por eso menos hermosa. No pude evitar pensar que el nombre que le había puesto nuestra querida Yona, que significaba "luz de luna", era de lo más apropiado.

Inconscientemente me acerqué a la luz azul y, cuando la luz verde en la que parecía haberse convertido mi cuerpo entró en contacto con la suya, pareció reaccionar parpadeando levemente para luego extenderse también un poco hacia mí para rozarme levemente, como si se tratara de una caricia. Sin duda pude reconocer al discreto y aún así cariñoso Shin-ah en ese gesto. Sin embargo no quise perturbarle más, porque sabía que estaba durmiendo, y me alejé un poco. A pesar de mis buenas intenciones mi gesto pareció tener el resultado contrario porque la luz azul pareció alterarse con la distancia que puse entre nosotros, parpadeando erráticamente, así que casi instintivamente me volví a acercar y entrar en contacto en la luz azul. Su reacción fue casi inmediata, porque su brillo volvió a atenuarse y estabilizarse transmitiendo tranquilidad con mi cercanía. Parecía que alejarme ya no era una opción, ¿eh? Era curioso el hecho de que, a pesar de que Shin-ah soliera ser tan parco con sus palabras y tímido en sus gestos, pudiera llegar a ser tan… "meloso" en esta especie de plano mental, por decirlo de alguna forma.

De todos modos me giré hacia la luz blanca que me faltaba por examinar, que de hecho estaba muy cerca de la luz azul y la mía propia verde, como si se sintiera envidioso por nuestra cercanía y también estuviera buscando contactar con nuestro brillo. Ese pensamiento hizo que quisiera sonreír levemente, porque era tan propio de Kija, pero aun así no pude librarme del sentimiento de contrariedad y preocupación que me invadió al fijarme más detenidamente en la luz blanca. Su brillo era muy débil y opaco, sin duda era más pequeña de lo que debería si la comparaba con la luz azul de Shin-ah. Sus discontinuos y erráticos parpadeos recordaban a una vela amenazando con apagarse, y eso me inquietaba. Desde luego que, si el dragón blanco parecía desmejorado en la realidad, en este plano mental su estado daba la sensación de ser incluso peor.

La preocupación y la impotencia me invadieron. Debía hacer algo, lo que sea. Así que, aun manteniendo el contacto con la luz azul, me extendí también hacia la luz blanca y entré en contacto con ella buscando transmitirle mi fuerza, lo que sea para que no se desvaneciera. Me sentí satisfecho cuando la luz blanca parpadeó más intensamente por el contacto y permitió que tirara de ella y la arropara de forma protectora sin reparos. La luz azul también se movió levemente hacia la blanca, de modo que los tres formamos una especie de círculo.

Una extraña sensación de paz me invadió. Me sentí extrañamente completo, y también más seguro y cómodo de lo que recordaba haberme sentido nunca, como si finalmente algo hubiera encajado del todo en su lugar. Esa agradable sensación solo se incrementó cuando volví a sentir la intensa luz amarilla sobre mí, que ahora parecía estar abrazando a todas nuestras tres luces apiñadas, pululando a nuestro alrededor en un claro ademán protector.

La ansiedad que me había estado invadiendo durante los últimos días pareció soltar su agarre sobre mí y el cansancio que había estado acumulando calló sobre mí como una losa. Fui consciente de que el sueño se estaba apoderando de mi y que pronto caería dormido. Pero extrañamente, tal y como me había asegurado Zeno antes, tuve la certeza de que ahora las pesadillas no podrían alcanzarme, así que solamente me dejé llevar dejando que las luces me arroparan.

Dormí tan profundamente que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ni siquiera recordaba haber soñado algo, pero de repente algo se agitó dentro de mi y tuve la certeza de que debía despertarme. Era la luz amarilla, me estaba dando leves empujoncitos, pero no por eso menos apremiantes. Los restos de mi agradable somnolencia me abandonaron y me obligué a abrir los ojos.

La oscura prisión en la que me encontraba volvió a quedar a mi vista, un leve sentimiento de ansiedad que no había echado para nada de menos volvió a amenazar con apoderarse de mi, pero me obligué a ignorarlo y busque al dragón amarillo con la mirada, ya que tenía la certeza de que era él el que me había despertado a propósito.

Le encontré en seguida, ya que estaba justo en frente de mí, pero mi compañero no estaba mirando en mi dirección si no que estaba mirando fijamente la entrada de nuestra celda. Aunque su postura a simple vista pudiera parecer despreocupada, yo supe notar la tensión de sus músculos y percibir la gravedad de su mirada. El dragón inmortal estaba en un máximo estado de alerta, y su brazo derecho que estaba posado sobre su rodilla doblada convenientemente cerca de su boca indicaba que estaba preparándose para desatar su poder en cualquier momento.

Fue entonces cuando oí el inconfundible sonido de pasos golpeando sobre el suelo de piedra en la distancia. Los guardias de nuestra prisión se acercaban.

Yo también me tensé y me preparé para lo que pudiera pasar.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Dependiendo de lo que pasara ahora podríamos vernos obligados a mandarlo todo al demonio y huir de allí sin importar las posibles consecuencias. La prioridad debía ser mantenernos todos con vida, eso lo tenía claro.

Me permití desviar la mirada de la entrada de la celda durante un momento para mirar al resto de mis compañeros. Shin-ah también parecía completamente alerta y preparado para lanzarse a luchar a pesar de estar encadenado y desarmado. Yun se encontraba parcialmente oculto detrás del dragón azul, seguramente tanto para pasar desapercibido como para no estorbar en caso de que estallara una refriega, pero su mirada determinada decía que también haría lo que fuera de ser necesario. Incluso Kija estaba despierto y estaba apretando su garra de dragón en un puño a pesar de que parecía aún más desmejorado y débil que ayer. En realidad yo dudaba seriamente que en su estado ni siquiera pudiera llegar levantar ese puño, pero el dragón blanco me devolvió la mirada y el brillo amenazador que se adivinaba en sus ojos azules me dijo sin necesidad de palabras que sacaría las fuerzas de dónde fuera pero que de ninguna manera iba a rendirse sin luchar. No pude evitar sonreír levemente porque esa parte de él no cambiara nunca a pesar de las circunstancias y volví a mirar a la puerta de la celda. Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca.

Me moví para ponerme en una postura en la que me resultara más fácil lanzarme a luchar de ser necesario. A pesar de la gravedad de mis propias heridas, yo no podía ser menos que Kija. Pero el tintineo resultante de mis cadenas por el movimiento me atrapó completamente con la guardia baja dejándome momentáneamente paralizado por la impresión. Gruñí levemente, molesto conmigo mismo. Ahora no podía dejar que me distrajeran los fantasmas del pasado, debía quitarme de encima esas molestas emociones negativas de una vez, pero cuanto más lo intentaba más parecían agarrarse en el fondo de mi pecho. Me sentí tan frustrado, pero de repente unas luces parpadearon en el fondo de mi conciencia y me invadió un extraño sentimiento de calidez que comenzó a competir con el sentimiento de angustia. Parpadeé sorprendido, teniendo la certeza de que eran las presencias de mis compañeros dragones que parecían estar luchando a empellones contra mis emociones negativas para que me soltaran. Por explicarlo de alguna forma porque era una sensación tan extraña, pero a la vez familiar, extrañamente familiar. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que las presencias de mis compañeros dragones siempre debían haber estado ahí, tratando de ayudarme, pero hasta ahora no había sido plenamente consciente de ello porque me cerraba en banda inconscientemente cuando se trataba del vínculo que compartíamos. Pero después de mi última experiencia en el plano mental durante mi sueño, cuando finalmente había conectado totalmente con mis hermanos dragones, no le vi sentido a seguir resistiéndome a ello y permití de forma consciente que las auras luminosas entraran libremente dentro de mí y barrieran de golpe mis oscuros pensamientos como si se trataran de un tsunami. Eso me permitió finalmente recuperar la paz mental y mantener la mente fría.

Escuché jadear sorprendido a Kija, y pude sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mí, pero yo me negué a mirarle. Claramente debía haberle impactado que ahora me hubiera abierto a la conexión que compartíamos con tanta facilidad. Tuve ganas de soltar una carcajada divertido y de ver la cara de pasmo que debía tener, sin embargo me negué a ceder a esos impulsos ahora, centrando mi atención en la puerta de la celda porque los pasos ya estaban muy cerca. Aun así me permití experimentar con la nueva conexión a la que me había abierto dándole un empujoncito experimental a la luz blanca que percibía en el fondo de mi mente. Volví a percibir el pasmo de Kija, aunque esta vez a través del vínculo mental, pero poco después la emoción pareció tornarse en alegría por lo intenso que se volvió su brillo blanco, a pesar de encontrarse debilitado, y me devolvió un empujón claramente juguetón. Sonreí ladeadamente, sintiendo la tentación de devolverle el leve empellón, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo la intensa luz amarilla de Zeno irrumpió entre nosotros como un tornado. Su aura transmitía un cierto sentimiento autoritario, parecía como si el dragón amarillo nos estuviera reprendiendo por distraernos ahora con eso. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando los ojos del rubio se desviaron un segundo de la puerta, desde la que se oía ya el inconfundible tintineo de unas llaves, para dirigirnos una fugaz mirada severa nada propia de él.

Yo me sentí ligeramente culpable, y también con el orgullo algo mermado por el hecho de que aquel al que siempre había considerado el más irresponsable del grupo se hubiera sentido en la obligación de reprenderme como si me tratara de un chichillo que se hubiera distraído de sus tareas porque estaba fascinado con un juguete nuevo. Sin embargo no hice ningún comentario y simplemente volví a acomodar mi posición para la posible batalla inminente.

Esta vez el tintineo de las cadenas no me molestó, al menos no tanto gracias a las luminosas presencias reconfortantes que ahora percibía con total claridad en el fondo de mi mente, y me sentí preparado para enfrentar cualquier cosa que viniera.

Los ruidos de llaves dejaron de oírse y la puerta de la celda se entreabrió.

Todos nos tensamos alerta. La hora de la verdad había llegado, pero ahora tenía la certeza de que juntos podríamos superar lo que viniera y regresar junto al resto de nuestra disparatada familia. El vínculo mental entre nosotros chisporroteó, como si se tratara de una muda promesa de salir de esta todos con vida.

Mientras la puerta se abría, a pesar de lo extrema que era nuestra situación, no pude evitar sonreír levemente. Porque me di cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que una atadura, el vínculo que compartía con el resto de los dragones, no me hace sentir incómodo.

Mientras fueran ellos, mi familia, los que estuvieran en el otro extremo de la "cadena", estar "encadenado" no me parecía tan malo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquí corto el one-shot, porque ya me ha quedado incluso más largo de lo que pretendía. Lo que pueda pasar después de esto lo dejo para la imaginación del lector, o puede que más adelante escriba una continuación. Pero no prometo nada porque en realidad no paro de imaginarme más y más posibilidades de lo que podría pasar con los dragones prisioneros y Yun en el siguiente capítulo del manga y si las escribiera todas no terminaría nunca. De todos modos si queréis leer otra versión más de lo que podría suceder con ellos os sugiero que leáis mi fanfic " **TORTURA** ", que aún está inconcluso pero espero poder terminar pronto.

También quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para animaros a participar en otra actividad del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos** para  celebrar el cumpleaños de Shin-ah en enero. La actividad se llama "¡Desde otros ojos!", podéis ver más detalles sobre ella en el topic "El rincón de Shin-ah" de este foro, pero os adelanto que básicamente consiste en escribir un one-shot relacionado con Shin-ah desde la perspectiva del personaje que te toque por un sorteo. El plazo de inscripción ya está abierto y hay mucho plazo para escribir, todo el mes de enero de hecho, así que si disponéis de poco tiempo no tiene porque ser un problema. Si amáis a Shin-ah, esta es vuestra oportunidad de demostrarlo, colaborad para que en enero el fandom se desborde con la ternura y la lindura de nuestro dragón azul. Él se merece más amor y lo sabéis.

Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	5. Reto 5: Prohibido (Padre de Kija)

Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad "Parece que va a llover…" del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos**. Consiste en escribir a partir de una frase inicial. Cada capítulo será un one-shot o drabble independiente, no esperéis que se trate de una historia continuada. Puede que algunos lleguen a estar interrelacionados en el futuro, pero ya lo especificaré entonces.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La frase inicial de este one-shot es la número 7: "Cuando lo vio, deseó…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reto 5: Prohibido.

Cuando lo vio, deseó por un momento acercarse, hablarle, tocarle. Pero rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos y se obligó a mantener las distancias, a observar a ese niño desde las sombras sin que nadie más se percatara.

Esto estaba mal. Todas esas cosas las tenía prohibidas. No debería estar ni siquiera mirándole. Era peligroso. Tenía miedo de sí mismo, de lo que podría hacer si finalmente daba un paso al frente, de que el pasado se volviera a repetir y terminara dañando a ese niño.

Ese niño era la nueva esperanza de la aldea, el nuevo encargado de cargar con la misión que les habían encomendado sus antepasados a toda su estirpe, el nuevo dios dragón blanco encarnado.

Él por su parte no era más que un recipiente abandonado, dejado atrás por los dioses, que no había resultado lo suficientemente digno para que su esperado maestro, Hiryuu, fuera a su encuentro. Estaba destinado a darle todo lo que tenía, su identidad, a ese niño. El nuevo Hakuryuu elegido por los dioses.

Él apretó los puños, tratando de contener la frustración que sentía ante todo esto, ante el destino que le había sido impuesto desde su nacimiento, pero luego se volvió a reprender internamente por esos pensamientos.

Debería estar orgulloso. Orgulloso de que los dioses le hubieran otorgado su bendición a alguien como él, aunque hubiera sido por un breve periodo de tiempo, y haberle permitido formar parte de la ancestral tradición y misión que le había sido encomendada a su aldea. En realidad sabía que debería estar agradecido por todas las bendiciones que le habían sido concedidas, y eso le hacía sentir tan culpable, tan miserable.

Sus emociones se estaban tornando ya demasiado oscuras e incontrolables. Debía regresar a su residencia, por no llamarla prisión, antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Por eso le dio la espalda a ese niño que jugaba despreocupadamente en la distancia y emprendió camino apresuradamente.

Los cuchicheos de los aldeanos le siguieron, y también sus miradas de desaprobación y decepción que dolían aún más que las escamas blancas que día tras día se caían impasiblemente de su cada vez más debilitada garra de dragón. Pero no podía culparles, ni siquiera sentir resentimiento por ello. Sabía que todo esto, su situación actual, era solo culpa suya. Él se lo había buscado con sus acciones. Él era el que había traicionado su confianza atentando contra el tesoro más preciado de la aldea. Sabía que solo habían consentido que viviera tras el agravio por haberse tratado del Hakuryuu predecesor. Pero precisamente por eso, porque antes le habían idolatrado y ahora solo le toleraban por piedad y obligado respeto, el peso de sus miradas era casi insoportable. Esas miradas que siempre estaban encima de él, vigilantes, desconfiadas, esperando que cometiera algún error.

Por eso, en las escasas ocasiones que le permitían reunirse con ese niño cara a cara, se esforzaba más que nunca por mantener las apariencias. Por no decepcionarles otra vez.

No debía mirar directamente a ese niño. No debía acercarse más de lo necesario y mucho menos tocarle. Ni siquiera cuando esos grandes e inocentes ojos azules le miraran con anhelo y su pequeña garra de dragón, que día a día se hacía más fuerte robándole el poder a la de su predecesor, se extendía hacia él vacilante, esperando una muestra de afecto que en el fondo sabía que no llegaría.

Él se obligaba a no reaccionar a sus ojos suplicantes, a no ceder a sus impulsos y sus propios deseos de entrar en contacto con él. Se obligaba a observar impasible como la abuela reprendía al niño por su actitud y le ordenaba que retrocediera, mientras que él se repetía otra vez en su mente que eso era lo correcto, que él era peligroso para ese niño, que no podía arriesgarse a dañarlo a pesar de que su pequeña luz blanca que percibía siempre tan claramente dentro de su mente pareciera estarle llamando a gritos se obligaba a ignorarlo. A dar la espalda a ese niño y marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Eso era lo correcto. Eso era lo correcto. No podía mirarle, no podía acercarse, no podía tocarle, no debía pensar en ello siquiera. Lo tenía prohibido.

Él era una decepción, un recipiente vacío, un peligro para ese niño.

Sin embargo ahora, mientras estaba tumbado en el que sabía que se convertiría en su lecho de muerte de forma inminente, todo eso que le había retenido antes pareció dejar de tener sentido. Solamente deseaba ver a ese niño, aunque solo fuera una última vez…

De repente escuchó la voz de alguien cerca de él, aunque en el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, al borde de la muerte, ya no podía oír ni ver claramente. Sin embargo tenía la certeza de que ahora había alguien a su lado.

—¿Quién es? ¿Hay alguien ahí? — se las arregló para hablar débilmente.

Nadie le respondió, pero pudo sentir a alguien acercarse para arroparle. Solo se le podía ocurrir una persona que a pesar de todo todavía se preocupara por él lo suficiente como para hacer algo así.

—¿Eres tú abuela? — preguntó débilmente. Nuevamente nadie le respondió, pero como en realidad no le importaba quién fuera, solo ansiaba sacar todas emociones y pensamientos que había estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo de alguna forma, siguió hablando en susurros —. Abuela, mira. Mira esta mano. No importa desde dónde la mires, es solo la mano de un hombre. Las fuertes garras de dragón, han desaparecido. La orgullosa fuerza de un dios, ya no está en ninguna parte.

Cierto. Finalmente lo que había estado temiendo durante tanto tiempo se había cumplido. Se había convertido finalmente en un ser inútil, en una reliquia del pasado, en un recipiente vacío. Ahora no era más que un humano, un simple y débil humano moribundo. Pero extrañamente, esta certeza en vez de desesperarle solamente le dio paz. Le hizo sentir una tranquilidad que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. ¿Eso era lo que se sentía al ser libre? Ya no había nada que le atara a esa antigua promesa, ya no podía ser peligroso para nadie en su estado, en ese caso…

—Oye, abuela… Si es ahora… ¿Ahora podría… tocar a ese niño? ¿No me permitirán… tocar a ese niño… hasta el final? — simplemente todos los deseos que había estado conteniendo se desbordaron, y esas palabras salieron por su boca antes que ni quiera pudiera pensar en contenerlas, pero poco después se arrepintió —. Lo siento… Siento volver a molestarla… No importa cuánto tiempo pase yo… sigo siendo un niño. Alguien como yo… a estas alturas… no debería ver a ese niño…

Lo dijo en voz alta para auto-convencerse a pesar de sus propios deseos, y deseó que la abuela le ayudara en ello dándole la razón. Sin embargo en vez de eso pudo escuchar un claro sollozo infantil y luego pudo sentir que un diminuto cuerpo se abalanzaba encima de su pecho, también unas pequeñas manos aferrándose a él, abrazándole casi con desesperación.

Él abrió ampliamente los ojos por la sorpresa y bajó la mirada para por primera vez en mucho tiempo permitirse mirar fijamente a ese niño que ahora estaba aferrado fuertemente a él mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Fue en ese momento, con un sentimiento que solo podía describir como felicidad calentando su pecho, que incluso le hizo derramar algunas lágrimas, que él deseo haber sido egoísta. Haber hecho caso omiso de las tradiciones, de las reticencias de los aldeanos, de su miedo de terminar haciendo daño a este niño, y simplemente haberse acercado a abrazarle, a hablarle, en esas innumerables ocasiones en las que le había observado oculto entre las sombras.

Sin embargo ahora era demasiado tarde. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para moverse y tocarle, apenas podía seguir respirando siquiera y no le quedaba aliento para decirle todas las cosas que siempre había querido, todas esas palabras que habían muerto antes de salir por su garganta. Pero por lo menos había una cosa que quería hacer por este niño antes del final.

—Ki… ja… — se las arregló para decir el Hakuryuu predecesor, que en realidad ahora mismo solo era ya un simple hombre moribundo, con su último aliento antes de que la oscuridad le arrastrara sin remedio.

Al menos, había conseguido llamar a ese niño por el nombre que había elegido para él antes de que naciera por primera y última vez. Había podido ser simplemente su padre, aunque solo hubiera sido durante su último instante de vida. Ese era el único consuelo que le quedaba.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Otro reto terminado. En un momento en el que mi inspiración estaba rebelde y no podía llegar a ella me puse a ver el primer OVA de Akatsuki no Yona, que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Cuando se mostraba el pasado de Kija y salía su padre no pude evitar pensar que el padre de Kija es un personaje del que casi no se habla, Kusanagi-sensei ni siquiera se ha molestado en darle un nombre, algo que sí que ha hecho con los otros dos predecesores de los dragones actuales. Es por esto que me decidí a dedicar un tiempo a este tan olvidado personaje, reflexionando sobre cómo podría sentirse y concediéndole el protagonismo de esta aportación mía al reto. Quería refrescarme experimentando con personajes sobre los que nunca había escrito, y desde luego él es uno de esos sobre los que nunca me había planteado escribir. La verdad es que estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. El padre de Kija es un pobre incomprendido sin nombre, que quedará olvidado entre todos los demás Hakuryuus que le precedieron y tampoco consiguieron cumplir su impuesto objetivo en la vida de reencontrarse con su maestro. Creo que por lo menos he conseguido transmitir parte de esos sentimientos en este one-shot.

También quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para animaros nuevamente a participar en otra actividad del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos** para  celebrar el cumpleaños de Shin-ah en enero. La actividad se llama "¡Desde otros ojos!", podéis ver más detalles sobre ella en el topic "El rincón de Shin-ah" de este foro, pero os adelanto que básicamente consiste en escribir un one-shot relacionado con Shin-ah desde la perspectiva del personaje que te toque por un sorteo. El plazo de inscripción ya está abierto y hay mucho plazo para escribir, todo el mes de enero de hecho, así que si disponéis de poco tiempo no tiene porque ser un problema. Si amáis a Shin-ah, esta es vuestra oportunidad de demostrarlo, colaborad para que en enero el fandom se desborde con la ternura y la lindura de nuestro dragón azul. Él se merece más amor y lo sabéis.

De hecho ya hay varias personas que se han animado a participar, esto hará que la actividad sea aún más divertida, cuanto más seamos más ideas diferentes surgirán. No os quedéis fuera y uniros al enero de Shin-ah.

Por último deciros que lamento no haber podido tener lista la segunda parte de " **TORTURA** " para antes del día 20 como era mi intención, pero os aseguro de que no me he olvidado y me falta poco para terminarlo (o al menos eso creo porque como siempre ya me está quedando incluso más largo de lo que pretendía XD), espero poder publicarlo a lo largo de esta semana. Lo que sí os puedo confirmar es que el sábado que viene habrá capítulo nuevo de " **DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO** ", así que los que sigáis este fanfic estad atentos.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	6. Reto 6: Roto (Zeno)

Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad "Parece que va a llover…" del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos**. Consiste en escribir a partir de una frase inicial. Cada capítulo será un one-shot o drabble independiente, no esperéis que se trate de una historia continuada. Puede que algunos lleguen a estar interrelacionados en el futuro, pero ya lo especificaré entonces.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La frase inicial de este one-shot es la número 2: "El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos ya no estaba tan hambriento ni tan feliz…"

Este one-shot está relacionado con mi tercera aportación a este mismo fanfic llamada " **Dolor** ". También podría ser considerado un final alternativo a mi fanfic " **TORTURA** ". Sin embargo puede ser leído perfectamente de forma independiente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reto 6: Roto.

El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos ya no estaba tan hambriento ni tan feliz. No desde que terminó la guerra con Xing.

Lo primero era debido a que gracias a la "alianza" que ahora mantenían con el Rey Soo-Won tenían suficientes recursos económicos como para mantener sus tripas siempre llenas, e incluso podían disponer de unos fondos de las arcas del reino para alimentar a los más pobres. En en cuanto a lo segundo… Bueno, Zeno estaba seguro de que la culpa de eso la tenía él mismo, aunque los demás nunca fueran a admitirlo. En realidad era evidente.

Todos parecían ponerse tensos cuando el dragón amarillo estaba cerca, y también estaban actuando extraño. Yun ya no le imponía continuamente tareas y no le había reñido ni una sola vez, hiciera lo que hiciera. Jae-ha había dejado de hacer bromas sobre su verdadera edad cada dos por tres. Kija había dejado de preguntarle por los dragones originales cuando tenían tiempo libre. Yona, que siempre había intentado pasar más o menos el mismo tiempo con todos los miembros del grupo, ahora raros eran las ocasiones en las que se separaba del dragón amarillo, hasta parecía haber disminuido la frecuencia de sus entrenamientos por ello. También era extraño que Hak, que siempre emitía una cierta aura de celos cuando la chica se ponía muy cariñosa con alguno que no fuera él, no hubiera comentado nada al respecto y se mostrara tan tranquilo.

Aunque ciertamente el más raro de todos estaba siendo Shin-ah, que parecía haber invertido papeles con Zeno y ahora era el dragón azul el que se lanzaba a abrazarle a la menor oportunidad, cuando antes siempre había sido el rubio el que había llevado la iniciativa. Incluso se abrazaba al dragón inmortal para dormir, cuando antes Zeno solo había podido convencerle para hacerlo en las noches más frías.

Todos le estaban preguntando continuamente si necesitaba algo o si se encontraba bien, y siempre se las terminaban ingeniando para que Zeno estuviera acompañado todo el rato por uno o varios de ellos. El dragón inmortal tenía la certeza de que Shin-ah nunca le quitaba la mirada de encima. Incluso ahora, que finalmente había conseguido desembarazarse de todos con la escusa de ir a asearse en privado al río cercano, después de mucho insistir, podía sentir los ojos de dragón taladrándole el cogote.

Zeno suspiró a la vez que se esforzaba por ignorar esa sensación de que estaba siendo observado y se concentró en disfrutar de este escaso y anhelado momento de soledad mientras durara. No era que no le gustara la compañía o que los demás le prestaran atención, de hecho normalmente le encantaba después de todo el tiempo que había pasado solo, pero la verdad era que esta situación estaba comenzando a ser agobiante y espeluznante incluso para él.

Trató de rememorar los últimos acontecimientos para buscar las causas de esto.

Todo había comenzado después de que le hubieran salvado de las garras de su torturador Mizari tras finalizar la guerra con Xing. El dragón inmortal se había sacrificado "jugando" con ese loco enfermo para entretenerle y así proteger a sus hermanos que también estaban cautivos y a su merced.

Zeno había terminado perdiendo la noción del tiempo durante su tortura, pero tenía la certeza de que por lo menos había pasado varios días dentro de ese infierno antes de que sus compañeros fueran a sacarle de esa celda pequeña y oscura llena de sangre e instrumentos de tortura.

Ellos se habían mostrado horrorizados al ver el estado de la celda en la que él había estado confinado, y aunque Zeno les insistió en que estaban bien, en que había pasado por cosas peores, ellos se mostraron tan cariñosos y protectores con él. Casi como si en vez de tratarse de un ser inmortal indestructible fuera una frágil vasija de cara cerámica china.

Al principio Zeno lo había considerado normal. Después de todo, sus compañeros eran muy sensibles y a veces demasiado buenos para su propio bien. Por eso no le dio demasiada importancia al trato especial y preferente que recibía en un principio. Esperaba que las cosas se normalizaran por si solas en unos días cuando ellos se tranquilizaran. Pero en realidad las cosas estaban tomando el rumbo inverso al que había esperado, a cada día que pasaba parecían incluso más paranoicos y preocupados con cualquier cosa que involucrara al dragón amarillo. Sin importar cuántas veces él les dijera que estaba bien ellos no escuchaban, no entendía por qué no querían ver lo que tenían frente a sus propios ojos. Él había estado esforzándose por actuar igual que siempre a pesar de la actitud de todos, esperando que en algún punto ellos entraran en razón, pero era inútil.

Era un secreto a voces que había algo relacionado con Zeno que les estaba molestando, que estaba provocando que se comportaran de forma tan rara e irracional con él. Pero cada vez que les preguntaba al respecto lo negaban o le respondían con evasivas.

Zeno estaba comenzando a sentirse cansado de esto, dudaba que pudiera aguantar mucho tiempo más así sin volver a enloquecer. Necesitaba algo de normalidad, que le dieran algo de espacio. Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto para solucionar toda esta situación cuanto antes.

Mientras el rubio sopesaba sus posibilidades se acercó al rio y se sentó en la orilla. Si alguien venía a buscarle, cosa que no le extrañaría, por lo menos tenía que fingir que realmente se había estado aseando. Eso sin contar con los ojos de Shin-ah que sabía que aún debían estar fijos en él.

Se quedó meditando durante unos segundos, mientras disfrutaba del ahora inusual silencio que le rodeaba, y en algún momento su atención se centró de forma inconsciente en su reflejo que se veía en la superficie del tranquilo recodo del rio en el que se entraba.

Sin saber por qué, se distrajo de sus pensamientos para analizar su reflejo. No sabía qué era, pero había algo en él que le molestaba. Aunque no tardó más de unos pocos segundos en dar con la respuesta.

El rostro que le devolvía la mirada desde la superficie del río tenía una expresión completamente apática.

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido. Después de todo debería estar mostrando algún mohín pensativo o concentrado, y ahora uno de sorpresa. Sin embargo el rostro del reflejo siguió sin mostrar ninguna emoción, simplemente parpadeó.

Al rubio se le heló la sangre y sufrió un escalofrío. No podía ser lo que se temía, ¿cierto?

Zeno trató de mantener la calma e intentó sonreír, mostrar una de esas amplias sonrisas brillantes que se habían convertido en su sello personal. Sin embargo, por mucho que se esforzó, por mucho que tuviera la sensación de que realmente estaba sonriendo, la expresión de su reflejo permaneció inmutable. De hecho, ahora que se fijaba, incluso sus ojos azules parecían opacos. No atisbó vida en ellos, ningún rastro de brillo o emoción.

No, por favor. Otra vez no.

Esto ya le había pasado antes. Después de siglos de soledad, cuando finalmente encontró fuerzas para volver a entrar en contacto con otros seres humanos, descubrió que en ese tiempo parecía haber olvidado cómo transmitir emociones. Tardó años, si no fueron siglos, en conseguir volver a aprender a sonreír, en acostumbrarse a volver a dejar translucir sus emociones con gestos. Tuvo que practicar mucho, observar a mucha gente, sin embargo finalmente consiguió volver a actuar como se esperaba de un ser humano normal. Pero… ¿por qué le pasaba esto ahora de repente? ¿Desde cuándo?

La respuesta le vino a la mente, junto con el recuerdo del eco de la risa de su torturador, sintiéndose como si le tiraran un cubo de agua fría encima. Debía haber sido a partir de entonces, después de que…

Si su suposición estaba en lo cierto, que era lo más probable, entonces ahora el comportamiento de sus compañeros tenía mucho más sentido.

—¡Zeno! — escuchó que le llamaba Yona a su espalda, con un inconfundible tono de preocupación. También pudo oír los pasos de los demás que también se acercaban corriendo hacia él.

Sin duda, a pesar de que no hubiera hecho ningún movimiento y obviamente ningún gesto que pudiera delatar ante la vigilante mirada de Shin-ah lo alterado que se encontraba por su reciente descubrimiento, sus hermanos dragones debían haber percibido su creciente pánico interior a través de su vínculo.

Maldita sea. Debía controlar al menos sus emociones internas, no quería preocupar a sus compañeros todavía más. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse aún más enfermo si cabe por su actual incapacidad cuando no pudo apreciar ningún rastro de esa culpabilidad que sentía en el apático reflejo al que seguía mirando fijamente.

Tenía ganas de gritar por la frustración, pero su rostro seguía inmutable.

—Zeno — le volvió a llamar Yona, esta vez con más suavidad a la vez que se arrodillaba al lado del dragón amarillo y le tocaba tentativamente el hombro. Sin embargo el rubio se negó a apartar la mirada de los ojos sin vida de su reflejo, porque tenía miedo de cómo podría reaccionar si ahora veía la expresión de preocupación que sin duda tendría la chica mientras que él seguía sin poder sacar a relucir sus propias emociones. Sin embargo su falta de reacción solo pareció preocuparla aún más porque ella apretó ligeramente el agarre que mantenía sobre su hombro, como si no se atreviera a hacer nada más para tratar de llamar su atención, y poco después le preguntó con voz solícita —: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Otra vez esa pregunta, aquella que le habían hecho sus compañeros una y otra vez desde que se reencontraron, aquella que ya había llegado a hastiar a Zeno y a la que siempre había respondido lo mismo: "Zeno está bien.". Sin embargo ahora, cuando el rubio abrió la boca para dar por reflejo su respuesta habitual, se sintió incapaz de hacer que las palabras salieran por su garganta. No ahora que esa pregunta cobraba un nuevo sentido, sabiendo que sus compañeros se la habían repetido hasta el cansancio porque ahora mismo no tenían otra forma de saber cómo se sentía el dragón inmortal realmente si no era a través de sus palabras.

El dragón amarillo tuvo un debate interno consigo mismo durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente habló:

—Zeno no está bien — admitió el rubio a su pesar, porque no tenía sentido que negara lo evidente mientras ese rostro apático que supuestamente era el suyo le seguía devolviendo la mirada. Su nueva familia no se merecía eso.

La realidad era que su torturador había terminado rompiéndole a un nivel que ni siquiera el poder de Ouryuu había conseguido sanar. Zeno había perdido su sonrisa.

El dragón amarillo pudo sentir como Yona le abrazaba firmemente por la espalda, en un mudo gesto de consuelo, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros también se acercaban para darle su apoyo, ya fuera uniéndose al abrazo o simplemente permaneciendo cerca.

Todos los miembros de su nueva familia eran tan lindos y buenos. Zeno sintió ganas de sonreír feliz, pero nuevamente no pudo hacerlo.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si volvería a tardar siglos en recuperar lo que nuevamente había perdido. Pero no quiso ser tan pesimista, no con todos transmitiéndole su apoyo de esa forma, así que trató de auto-convencerse de que esta vez todo sería más sencillo que la última vez. Después de todo ahora no estaba solo, ¿no?

De repente el dragón amarillo sintió el tacto de unos dedos en su cara. Se trataba de Shin-ah, que estaba utilizando sus dos dedos índices para alzar las comisuras de la boca de Zeno consiguiendo que esbozara una especie de sonrisa. Una forzada y deforme, pero el rubio trató de auto-convencerse de que definitivamente era una verdadera sonrisa por el cálido sentimiento que brotó en su pecho con el gesto del menor de sus hermanos.

El dragón azul estaba haciendo lo mismo que Zeno había hecho por él cuando le pidió que le ayudara a aprender a sonreír porque Yona le había dicho que quería ver su sonrisa.

Shin-ah también había estado roto, no sabía sonreír, pero ahora podía esbozar una sonrisa sincera, aunque lo hiciera pocas veces. Ahora sería lo mismo pero a la inversa, ¿no? Estaba bien, no tenía nada de malo. Zeno ya lo había hecho antes, así que solo tenía que volver a recordarlo. Ya había pasado por esto, no empezaba de cero.

—Hermosa sonrisa, Zeno-kun — comentó Jae-ha con tono convencido. Él no solía bromear cuando se trataba de temas de belleza, siempre había sido brutalmente sincero, así que debía estar diciéndolo en serio, ¿verdad?

Al instante después todos se unieron a los halagos con entusiasmo, aunque apenas se podía entender lo que decían exactamente al estar hablando todos a la vez.

La calidez en el pecho de Zeno aumentó, y esta vez tuvo la certeza de que la extraña sonrisa que estaba esbozando era genuina, a pesar de que aún se mantenía solo gracias al agarre de los dedos de Shin-ah. Después de todo el sentimiento que despertaba en él era el mismo, ¿no? Ese sentimiento de estar completo con todos los miembros de su nueva familia rodeándole, dándole apoyo, finalmente con un nuevo lugar al que poder llamar "hogar".

Efectivamente, esta vez todo sería más sencillo. ¿Verdad?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como ya he dicho al principio, este one-shot podría ser considerado un final alternativo a " **TORTURA** ", ya que en el final que he puesto a este fanfic Zeno sí que conseguía transmitir emociones con su rostro aunque al principio le costara. Sin embargo la idea que he mostrado en este one-shot no paraba de darme vueltas en la cabeza y por eso no conseguía ponerme de acuerdo conmigo misma, y si hubiera añadido esto después del final de " **TORTURA** " tal cual estaba habría sido algo incongruente por el motivo que os he dicho al principio. Así que por eso me decidí a terminar " **TORTURA** " con el final más "bonito" que había pensado, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y añadir este un poco más trágico como un final alternativo dentro de " **Lluvia de amaneceres** ", porque la frase inicial que he utilizado me venía como anillo al dedo. Digamos que decidí aprovechar para matar dos pájaros de un tiro XD

Por cierto, quería añadir que ciertamente hace tiempo leí en alguna parte sobre una enfermedad psicológica real en la que la persona afectada es incapaz de mostrar emociones en su rostro, de modo que aunque ellos estén convencidos de que están sonriendo en realidad no lo están haciendo. No recuerdo el nombre de la enfermedad, ni los síntomas concretos o las causas de la misma, pero aún así me he tomado la libertad de utilizarla para este fanfic. Cuando me dio por pensar en las peores secuelas que le podrían quedar a Zeno tras una posible tortura, no pude evitar pensar que una de las peores, o por lo menos de las más trágicas, sería que perdiera su brillante sonrisa, y de repente se me vino a la mente esta enfermedad que aún recordaba vagamente en algún recóndito lugar de mi memoria y no pude evitar escribir esto. Aunque esta enfermedad psicológica no sea realmente como la he mostrado en este fanfic, creo que los posibles cambios que haya en las causas o síntomas podrían ser comprensibles si tenemos en cuenta que la mente de Zeno lleva funcionando siglos y podría desarrollar enfermedades psicológicas diferentes a lo habitual o incluso totalmente nuevas. O al menos eso es lo que yo creo, desde luego las mentes humanas no están hechas para vivir tanto tiempo y ni siquiera podemos imaginar lo dañada que podría estar realmente la mente de alguien inmortal como Zeno.

En fin, creo que eso es todo lo que quería añadir. Solo recordaros que el sábado habrá capítulo nuevo de " **AMNESIA** ", y que la semana que viene, en la que ya empieza enero, comenzaré a publicar fanfics y otras cosas relacionadas con Shin-ah, al ser su cumpleaños, y el último OVA de Zeno. El resto de mis proyectos quedarán pausados hasta febrero. También deciros que, aunque sea con retraso, ayer comencé a publicar un fanfic de Akatsuki no Yona relacionado con la Navidad llamado " **ENCAPUCHADO SONRIENTE** ", por si tenéis curiosidad y os queréis pasar a echarle un vistazo.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	7. Reto 7: Castigo (Shin-ah)

Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad "Parece que va a llover…" del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos**. Consiste en escribir a partir de una frase inicial. Cada capítulo será un one-shot o drabble independiente, no esperéis que se trate de una historia continuada. Puede que algunos lleguen a estar interrelacionados en el futuro, pero ya lo especificaré entonces.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La frase inicial de este one-shot es la número 18: "El frío, la oscuridad, el hambre… era insoportable…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reto 7: Castigo.

El frío, la oscuridad, el hambre… era insoportable, inhumano. Pero él no era humano. Él era un monstruo.

Bastante piedad habían mostrado los ancianos con él al permitir que les acompañara, o simplemente por dejarle seguir viviendo… Si a esto se le podía considerar vida, claro.

Hacía meses que no veía directamente la luz del sol. Ni siquiera sus ojos malditos, aquellos que le convertían en un monstruo, podían alcanzar la superficie por la gran cantidad de rocas que le rodeaban. Los túneles que se habían convertido en su nuevo "hogar" parecían bajar hasta las profundidades más recónditas de la tierra.

El joven Seiryuu, que ya casi había perdido la noción del tiempo en medio de su encierro, se acurrucó debajo de las pieles que había heredado de su predecesor, tratando de combatir inútilmente el frío que parecía filtrarse directamente hasta sus huesos desde las frías rocas sobre las que estaba sentado.

Frío. Tanto frío.

No era una sensación desconocida. Incluso en su anterior "hogar" en la superficie el frío había sido su constante compañero en su choza llena de aberturas y grietas por las que se colaba el aire congelado del exterior. Pero al menos en aquellos tiempos también había tenido una fuente de calor a su lado. El cuerpo cálido del hombre que, a pesar de su rudeza, permitía que se acurrucara a su lado en las noches más frías sin decirle ni una palabra. Ao…

El niño volvió a tiritar, esta vez sin saber si era por el frío o por alguna de esas emociones que le invadían cada vez que pensaba en su anterior guardián y no sabía identificar. Se tapó aún más con las pieles hasta cubrir su nariz, aunque esta vez más que buscar calidez deseaba consuelo.

Si aspiraba fuertemente por la nariz y se concentraba aún podía percibir su olor en esas piles, y por un momento fingir que este seguía a su lado. Aunque la verdad era que muchas veces dudaba si realmente aún quedaba algo de su olor o solo se trataba de un juego de su mente que no quería aceptar el hecho de que ya no quedaba nada de aquella persona que había llegado a apreciar tanto… Qué estaba solo.

Seiryuu se sintió nuevamente al borde del llanto y su respiración se volvió errática mientras temblaba descontroladamente.

No, no, no, no, no… No quería estar solo… Ao…

Sus propios temblores provocaron que las campanillas que estaban atadas a su máscara tintinearan levemente.

 _Eso es bueno. Aunque no te pueda ver, sabré dónde estás._

El niño jadeó ante el recuerdo unas de las últimas palabras que le había dirigido su predecesor. Las lágrimas finalmente se derramaron de sus ojos dorados cubiertos por la máscara y poco después se puso a sacudir la cabeza vehementemente, esforzándose porque las campanillas sonaran lo más fuertemente posible.

—Estoy… aquí… Estoy aquí… Ao… — se las arregló para balbucear el niño en medio de su llanto.

Pero su débil voz, al igual que el tintineo de sus campanillas, solo reverberaron en la interminable oscuridad que le rodeaba sin recibir respuesta.

—Ao… Ao… Ao… — repitió el joven Seiryuu, pareciendo cada vez más desesperado y meneando furiosamente la cabeza hasta que no pudo más porque se sintió mareado.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la oscuridad, salvo por sus leves sollozos.

¿Por qué Ao no volvía? Aunque ya no pudiera ver, sabría dónde estaba por el sonido de las campanillas, ¿no? Él se lo había dicho. Entonces… ¿por qué?

Sus tripas rugieron fuertemente por el hambre y el niño se encogió sobre sí mismo. Su tripa le dolía por falta de alimento. Creía que por lo menos hacía varios días que ningún aldeano le llevaba alimentos a su prisión subterránea, pero al ni siquiera poder atisbar la luz del sol no podía estar seguro. Le habían dicho que la comida y el agua limitados formaban parte de su castigo… Castigo…

¿Era por eso? ¿Ao no iba a buscarle porque creía que se merecía el castigo? ¿Porque había utilizado su poder maldito a pesar de que le había dicho que no lo hiciera?

—Lo siento… Ao… — se disculpó el niño con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos —. Lo siento… Tenías razón… La maldición… es mala… Lo siento… No… No lo volveré a hacer… Lo prometo… Así que… por favor… ya no más… Tengo frío… Tengo hambre… Está tan oscuro… Tengo miedo… Ao…

Nuevamente sus palabras reverberaron en la oscuridad sin obtener respuesta.

—Ao… Perdóname… — suplicó Seiryuu —. Por favor… perdóname… Ao…

El niño siguió disculpándose una y otra vez entre sollozos, hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y sin voz y se calló de costado al suelo medio inconsciente.

Tenía frío. Tenía hambre. Tenía miedo. Tanto miedo.

¿Por qué Ao no le perdonaba? ¿Qué podía hacer para qué le perdonara? Tan solo quería que le volviera a dejar sostener su mano. Solo eso…

Con esos pensamientos finalmente perdió completamente la consciencia acurrucado en las familiares pieles que le cubrían, pero justo antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente creyó volver a escuchar a su predecesor, con una voz también entrecortada por el llanto a pesar de que él nunca lloraba.

 _Lo… siento. Perdóname… por dejarte solo… ¡Lo siento!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquí traigo un aporte de Shin-ah. Podéis enviarme mensajes bomba por hacerle sufrir así en la semana de su cumpleaños, paro ya sabéis que la angustia me llama. Aunque espero compensarlo con el nuevo aporte que estoy preparando para " **ENERO AZUL** ", que va a estar lleno de ternura y lindura con Shin-ah y la princesa Tao como protagonistas (ya que esta vez ha sido ella la que me ha tocado en el sorteo). Espero poder publicarlo a lo largo de la semana.

Lo que sí está confirmado es que mañana viernes habrá una traducción de un fanfic relacionado con Shin-ah, el sábado un one-shot a parte que se llamará " **PELOTA** ", nuevamente con Shin-ah de protagonista, y el domingo nuevo capítulo de " **ENMASCARADO SONRIENTE** ". Así que estad atentos a las actualizaciones de esta semana especial de Shin-ah.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	8. Reto 8: Tiempo (Zeno y Kaya)

Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad "Parece que va a llover…" del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos**. Consiste en escribir a partir de una frase inicial. Cada capítulo será un one-shot o drabble independiente, no esperéis que se trate de una historia continuada. Puede que algunos lleguen a estar interrelacionados en el futuro, pero ya lo especificaré entonces.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La frase inicial de este one-shot es la número 9: "En su estado actual, sabía que no podía ir…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reto 8: Tiempo.

En su estado actual, sabía que no podía ir a ninguna parte, que no podía avanzar. Sin embargo últimamente había desarrollado la tendencia de olvidarlo.

Con cada momento que compartía con Kaya, cada comida, cada noche, cada sonrisa, cada abrazo, cada paseo, cada risa, cada momento de complicidad… con cada pequeña cosa terminaba engañándose a sí mismo una poco más.

Olvidaba que él era un monstruo inmortal. Que no podría estar al lado de Kaya para siempre, que llegaría un momento en el que ya no podría seguirla, en el que ella continuaría con el curso natural de la vida dejándole atrás. Tal y como habían terminado haciendo todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos irremediablemente.

Por eso las palabras que ella eligió decir mientras daban un paseo felizmente le impactaron.

—Si tan solo el tiempo se detuviera — susurró la chica.

Zeno no podía ver la expresión de ella porque estaba dándole la espalda, pero por su tono supo sin atisbo de dudas que debía ser de anhelo.

Esas palabras fueron como una bofetada para Zeno, que le sacaron de su ensoñación para traerle de vuelta a la realidad.

¿Ella deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Era precisamente eso, que el tiempo se hubiera detenido para Zeno, lo que terminaría separándoles. Lo que terminaría con su actual felicidad sin remedio.

Kaya se desplazó hacia delante, y Zeno la liberó del agarre que mantenía sobre sus hombros dejándola ir. Viendo como ella avanzaba mientras él permanecía quieto en el sitio, porque ahora mismo se sentía incapaz de mover las piernas, de seguirla. Tan parecido a la realidad de su situación.

Fue por eso que en ese momento Zeno susurró inconscientemente:

—Si tan solo mi tiempo volviera a avanzar…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Todavía no me puedo creer que haya sido capaz de escribir un drabble (menos de 500 palabras). Siempre termino extendiéndome de más, mis drabbles se convierten en one-shots y mis one-shots en fanfics de varios capítulos, pero parece que esta vez sí que lo he conseguido XD

Seguiré publicando cositas sobre Zeno a lo largo de la semana. El viernes o el sábado publicaré un fanfic nuevo llamado " **ESPOSA** ", el resto de días seguramente publicaré principalmente traducciones.

Por último, os reitero, por si no lo habéis llegado a leer en las notas de mi última traducción, que he editado un **AMV** sobre el ultimo **OVA de Zeno** (el tercer OVA de Akatsuki no Yona). Aunque no soy ninguna experta en la edición de videos, más bien soy una principiante, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Al final de la información de mi perfil en Fanfiction tendréis el link de este AMV por si os animáis a verlo.

Ahora sí me despido, nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	9. Reto 9: Adiós oscuridad (Shin-ah)

Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad "Parece que va a llover…" del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos**. Consiste en escribir a partir de una frase inicial. Cada capítulo será un one-shot o drabble independiente, no esperéis que se trate de una historia continuada. Puede que algunos lleguen a estar interrelacionados en el futuro, pero ya lo especificaré entonces.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La frase inicial de este one-shot es la número 31: "Quería una nueva vida…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reto 9: Adiós oscuridad.

Quería una nueva vida, y por eso tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía.

Esa chica le había dicho que no la importaba que él estuviera maldito. Esa chica le había dicho que le llevaría a un lugar dónde pudiera ser él mismo. Esa chica le había dicho que quería ser su amiga.

Aquel deseo que ya había olvidado porque era imposible. Tener amigos…

Seiryuu apretó la mano que ella le había ofrecido y él había tomado. Ella le sonrió con una gentileza que nunca antes había sentido dirigida hacia él. Hacía un monstruo como él.

Ella había dicho que su mano era cálida, pero él creía que en realidad era la mano de ella la que era cálida. Tan agradable, suave, y pequeña entre la suya. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había estrechado su mano con la de otra persona? Simplemente, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que su piel había entrado en contacto con la de alguien más?

La respuesta debía ser cuando su predecesor Ao vivía. Si se esforzaba, aún podía recordar el vago sentimiento de su gran mano contra la suya, que entonces había sido extremadamente pequeña al tratarse de solo un niño.

Aunque ya ni siquiera podía recordar el rostro de su anterior y único guardián, sabía que las manos de Ao habían sido fuertes y rugosas, tan diferentes de esta frágil y delicada perteneciente a esta chica, pero la agradable sensación de calidez era la misma que casi había olvidado.

Seiryuu no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima por el torrente de emociones que invadieron su pecho. Su corazón dolía, pero extrañamente seguía siendo un sentimiento agradable. ¿Esto era a lo que la gente llamaba felicidad?

Esa chica le devolvió el apretón de manos y su amable sonrisa se amplió. Su inusual pero aún así hermoso cabello rojo reflejó la luz del sol mientras ondeaba ligeramente con el viento. La luz parecía envolverla y acariciarla con gentileza. Tan hermosa, tan brillante, como si los mismísimos rayos del sol la amaran.

Por todo esto confiaría en ella y en la nueva vida que le había prometido lejos de la oscuridad. Una nueva vida junto a ella, el dragón blanco y las otras personas que la acompañaban, a los que tenía la esperanza de poder llegar a llamar también amigos si se lo permitían.

Una nueva vida llena de luz.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquí os dejo este nuevo aporte. Sé que es cortito, al igual que el anterior, lo siento por eso, pero prometo que el próximo ya será más largo.

Esto es algo que se me ocurrió escribir mientras preparaba un **AMV para celebrar el cumpleaños de Shin-ah** , así que hoy que finalmente he subido este AMV a internet he querido publicar también este aporte para "promocionarlo" de alguna manera. Los que queráis ver este AMV de Shin-ah que he editado podéis encontrar los links en mi información de perfil, porque no me dejan escribirlos aquí. Se llama "Akatsuki no Yona Shin-ah AMV Still here".

Se que tengo pendiente el capítulo de " **ENCAPUCHADO SONRIENTE** " que os prometí, pero últimamente estoy muy liada y seguramente se termine retrasando hasta el lunes o puede que incluso el martes. Me disculpo nuevamente por ello.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
